Little Bird
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: There is one week left before Jane and Maura's wedding; one week left to deal with a thousand things. One week left that could put everything back into perspective. Sequel to "Orando Laborando" but if you haven't read it, you'll still do just fine here. J/M fic, pre-established Rizzles.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: welcome to the sequel of Orando Laborando; questions that haven't been answered or you were eager to see developped will find their moment here - if you haven't read the previous story, it is all fine. You should have no problem to follow this one - updates every two days, as usual!**_

_**...**_

_**"Open your window and look upon**_

_**All the kinds of alive you can be**_

_**Be still, be light, believe me"**_

**The Weepies, Little Bird**

**Prologue**

**March**

It had turned to be her favorite moment of the day, when she passed the door of her Beacon Hill house – abandoned her files and bag on the desk – and finally found back Jane's arms on her waist. Her lips – warm and inviting – against her very own ones. At times, the kiss turned eager and their evening plans took another direction; a more intimate one. But even if it remained chaste and soft enough, Maura had the certainty – deep inside her heart – that this was where she belonged in.

Discarding her umbrella by the door along with her trench coat, the honey blonde dropped her medical reviews and Hermès bag on top of a precarious pile of magazines then rushed to the Italian who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Good evening..."

Jane's voice slid in a soft whisper, soon melting in a kiss. She hadn't grown accustomed to it but simply addicted. To every single detail, if she had to be honest; from Maura's scent to the way the scientist got a hold on her lower back, letting her fingers caress her there softly.

"Are you hungry?"

A light flickered in Maura's hazel eyes. Like a child, she bent over the kitchen island to cast a glance at the saucepan and eagerly nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I am starving! Give me a minute to change of clothes and we will be able to have dinner. Thank you for having waited for me..."

Jane shrugged away the remark as a timid smile embraced her lips and she let go of Maura who rushed upstairs immediately. The medical examiner had been dealing with a tough schedule, lately. She left in the early hours of the morning only to come back home late at night. As much as they had always been close, this was a detail that Jane had found out rather quickly when their relationship had been taken to the next level officially; when the routine of Boston – so far and different from their time in England – had wrapped them up in a dizzy whirl.

The sound of sliding papers made the detective look up. Maura's bag – probably too heavy – had fallen on the couch, from the desk behind it; its contents landing on the sofa.

"Ah shit..."

Jane abandoned the wooden spatula she had been holding and went to pick up everything. Not paying much attention to what she was doing, the brunette sat on the edge of the sofa and began to put all the items back in the bag.

It is when the box caught her attention; there, at the corner of her eyes. Black on the beige fabric of the couch, cruelly contrasting with the rest. If you had asked her a few years later, she would still have told you that the world had stopped. Suddenly, quietly. That nothing had made sense anymore and that right against her temples, her heart was beating fast. Loud.

With a shaking hand, she grabbed the velvet box and opened it. The diamonds caught the lights and let their typical glimmering embrace the tiny space that separated them from the brunette's fingers. It was neither her birthday nor their anniversary. Just another random day – sweet enough, she hoped – in the peaceful rhythm of their life. Or at least until now.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies, tomorrow. I will leave the office earlier and..."

Maura froze, stopped talking. Jane didn't move. She couldn't do so, actually. Hypnotized by the ring she was holding, the Italian had got lost in time and wonders. She was barely breathing.

"Oh no... What... Why have you rummaged through my bag?"

Maura's offended tone of voice finally made Jane react and completely taken aback – still looking for her words – she shook her head painfully.

"I haven't. It... Your bag fell down on the couch. I just put everything back in... Is it..."

The brunette frowned, confused. She didn't know what to say, way too scared to sound stupid. And all of a sudden, Maura burst into tears. The scene was surreal, senseless. And way too troubled, Jane let a very upset Maura sit on the coffee table. The blonde took back the box and shook her head.

"It was supposed to be a surprise..."

Maura was overreacting and she knew it but she couldn't help herself. The disappointment was too big, hurt too much. It was not how she had imagined it, how she had planned everything in her head second by second.

Passing a hand through her hair – completely letting the panic take possession of her – she bit her lips and shook her head.

"It was supposed to be... To be one of these moments in life that will remain forever engraved in your mind... It was... It was supposed to be beautiful, and sweet. And... This isn't how you ask someone to marry you. This isn't... I've screwed it!"

An emptiness had invaded Maura, bringing along its typical sentiment of failure; the one she felt too often deep inside but never dared to admit out loud. Except it was worse than usual for having to do with her personal life, with Jane. This time, she had dragged her down in her spiral of clumsiness.

"You... You wanna marry me?"

Finally looking up at Jane, the blonde shrugged – defeated – and closed her eyes before nodding. The incredulity in her lover's voice made it even worse. Perhaps the whole idea was ridiculous... After all, they had never talked about it. Not yet. They had been together for eight months, three of which had been led in the purest clandestinity. And if it weren't for a mishap from her part – another one – they would have probably not be open and loud to everyone right now.

"I am so sorry... I wanted it to be nice, and romantic. And... Everything."

She couldn't even come backwards, couldn't pretend it hadn't happened. She didn't even know what to say anymore. She swallowed hard. _You're a big failure, Maura Isles._

"I think it is. I think... I think it is romantic. Right now..."

The medical examiner locked her eyes with dark ones, lost herself in one of these sweet and shy smiles that Jane only used in private. Maura frowned, made a face; unconvinced.

"You really do?"

Jane nodded – looked how Maura passed the ring on her finger – and smiled brightly.

"Yes. I do."


	2. Zig, Zig, Zag

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews/follows/favorite, it's really appreciated.**_

**...**

**Part One – Family**

**Chapter one**

Six months later

August – Saturday morning

The first notes resounded low enough until the first cello filled the room of its piercing sound and made Jane jump wide awake. Heart beating loud, she turned her head around and faced a very usual Maura still asleep on her side of the bed. How could the honey blonde remain imperturbable while Saint-Saëns' music blasted from her cell phone a few inches away on the bedside table? Jane restrained a moan – passed on top of her partner – and was about to stop the alarm when Maura grabbed her hand before she had a chance to do so.

"Let the music play... The whirl, listen to the whirl... Don't you see the brown leaves twirl around in the wind as well? In an old European cemetery..."

A long sigh – followed by a yawn – welcomed the scientist's remark. Without saying a word, Jane settled on Maura's back, passed a leg between the blonde's. Their bodies were warm, soft enough. Out of an old habit, the Italian lay her head in the crook of her lover's neck.

"And... The xylophone... Flawless imitation of the sound of rattling bones. It isn't beautiful, Jane... No. This is what perfection sounds like."

Maura had kept her eyes closed but a serene smile was now embracing her lips; her breathing echoing Jane's at a slow pace.

"_Zig, zig, zig, Death in cadence,_

_Striking a tomb with his heel,_

_Death at midnight plays a dance-tune,_

_Zig, zig, zag, on his violin_."

Finally, Maura opened an eye only to look with surprise into dark pupils a few inches away from her face. Her hand traveled down Jane's back and rested there. The brunette shrugged, blushed slightly.

"You've been waking me up at "_Danse macabre_" for the last four months or so. I could probably write a thesis on it, now."

The kiss melted in eagerness within a few seconds as Maura rolled on her back and passed her legs around Jane's waist to squeeze her tight against her own body. The Opus 40 had reached its peak and following subconsciously the cadence of the music, the blonde's ministrations were gaining into boldness easily.

As she felt her partner's tongue slowly trace a path down her jaw, Jane swallowed hard and growled; moved away, leaning up on her elbows.

"As much as I'm enjoying the way this morning is going, Maur', I need to remember you that we haven't put the alarm on to go to work... But to go pick up my family at the airport in... Forty-five minutes, to be exact."

Within a second, Jane found herself propelled on her back as Maura literally pushed her away and jumped out of bed in a clear movement of panic. End of the night, abrupt return to reality. Casting a glance at the room, the honey blonde passed a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"Oh my god... Do you have any idea how bad the traffic is on Saturday morning? We are going to be late. It is..."

Now sat up in bed, the Italian smirked and put her hair in a loose ponytail; took a sip of water.

"Fine? No worries, they'll wait for us. Ain't no big deal at all."

Visibly offended and shocked, the medical examiner turned around and stared in disbelief at the brunette.

"Of course, it is important! We are the brides, the hosts. The hosts are never late, Jane! They can't be. Now get up and get ready."

The detective rose an eyebrow and pouted. She didn't look much convinced yet highly amused by the reaction of her partner. There was something cute in the way Maura tended to overreact in their daily life, something that warmed up her heart. She tended her arms towards the honey blonde and tilted her head on a side.

"There's no reason to stress out, Maura... Now give me a kiss. Come on! I wanna a kiss."

The scientist rolled her eyes.

...

Furiously tapping on the steering-wheel with her hands, Jane sighed loudly and shook her head.

"C'mon, grandpa'. Move your freaking car, dammit!"

Focused on a set of cards she was holding, Maura looked up and cast a glance at her partner. A smirk on her lips.

"No reason to stress out, hmm?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and ironically laughed away the scientist's remark. They hadn't had breakfast – had barely had time to get a quick shower – and just as expected were now stuck in traffic in the outskirts of Boston. Her family's flight would land in fifteen minutes, the timing was awful.

"Oh very nice, Maur'. Really. Best moment ever to make fun of... What the hell are you doing?"

A hand still clutched firmly on the steering-wheel, Jane opened wide eyes to the items the blonde was holding and moving from one side to another as if looking for the right chronology. Restraining a laugh, the Italian bent over to have a closer look.

"Oh my god. You're playing poker with snapshots of my relatives?"

The question made Maura uncomfortable and moving nervously on her seat, she bit her lower lip; shrugged. Her cheeks slightly reddened as she avoided her partner's gaze on her.

"It is a last-minute recap... To make sure that I don't mistake... I don't know... Roberta for Giulia. They are twins, after all. So I wrote down these little revision notes and as a matter of fact, I am glad I did. It will be way easier for me to find interesting subjects of conversation according to their interests."

Unsure of the way she was supposed to welcome such piece of information, Jane decided to concentrate back on the road instead. In a week, she would be married to a complete control freak but as much as this side of Maura tended to scare people, the brunette couldn't help herself: she loved every bit and found it to be the most adorable nerd behavior she had ever seen.

"... 'Kay..."

A wave of guilt wrapped up Maura. All of a sudden, the snapshots looked ridiculous in her hands and she felt stupid. Swallowing hard, she put them back in her bag and smiled apologetically at Jane.

"I just want it to be perfect. I just... I don't want your family to have a bad opinion of me. I... It is... Really important to me, Jane. Within seven days we will all be tied somehow and what if... What if they don't like me? You know that I am kind of weird."

For long seconds the brunette didn't say a word and simply stared at Maura sat next to her in the car, clearly in pain. Her face distorted by a thousand wonders. It broke Jane's heart. Without saying a word, the detective bent over – passed a hand around her lover's neck – and planted a soft kiss on her temple. A protective one. She smiled at her partner.

"You are the best addition that this family will ever have, Maura."


	3. A Stranger In The Family

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for all the reviews!**_

**...**

**Chapter two**

Saturday – lunchtime

"Marco and Antonio on the right, Maria and Sara on the left... Roberta and Giulia behind, always together... Oh, and Pablo with James carrying that big... Jeez, what the hell is that? Cotton candy, seriously?"

Following Jane's last instructions, Maura moved her head from left to right – repeating the names one more time to herself – as the group was approaching them.

The scientist was utterly nervous and intimidated but her determination to do it right was stronger than the rest in the end and as a first pair of arms grabbed her, she let a long – quiet – sigh pass her lips in a sign of relief.

"You're Maura, right? Look how cute you are. I knew Janie was a lesbian!"

The blonde's smile froze. Searching for her words, Maura moaned and finally opened her mouth to reply to Roberta. The comment had completely taken her aback.

"As a matter of fact, Jane isn't a..."

But the woman had already moved on and was now in full chat with Giulia and Marco over some incident that had occurred during their flight. The scientist's voice - too low, too shy - passed completely unnoticed. Dumbfounded, Maura stared at the group without saying a word and drew a line under her revision notes.

They wouldn't come in handy, now she was sure of that.

The group finally moved to the renting car service and soon enough they were all driving back to Boston in one very last whirl of loud laughter.

In a glance she hoped furtive enough, Maura looked at the rear seats. Sara and James had gladly accepted to jump into Jane's Subaru to escape from their parents for a while but as the teenagers they were, as soon as they had fasten their seatbelts, they had locked themselves out of the rest of the world listening to music on their MP3.

"It seems like this wedding isn't the surprise we had thought it would be."

Stopping at a red light, Jane looked at Maura with questioning eyes. They had arrived on time at the airport and the only thing she could think about now was how hungry she was for having skipped breakfast. Luckily enough, her mother was waiting for them in Boston Common for a picnic lunch.

Or else she would just have stopped by the nearest Starbucks to grab something.

"What do you mean?"

Elbow on the sill, Maura rose an eyebrow and smirked. She was looking straight at the skyline in front of her; the midday sun sliding on her pale skin in a golden embrace.

"Your aunt basically told me that her _gaydar_ hadn't betrayed her the slightest bit concerning you."

As much as the blonde had whispered to make sure that the two extra passengers wouldn't hear anything, it resulted enough to make Jane choke and squeal.

"What?!"

A car honked behind theirs. Apologizing with a hand in the air, Jane focused back on the road and resumed driving.

…

She wouldn't let go of her plate. If she did, then her vulnerability would show up and the worst would come. She was certain of it. So as much as she had finished her quinoa salad, Maura stuck to the plastic fork and knife – tracing invisible paths on the white plate – as if she still had plenty to eat. She had to look busy. It was paramount right now.

Twenty members of the Rizzoli family were surrounding her, shouting at each other and laughing loud at old memories everyone remembered. Everyone but her, obviously. Though it wasn't an issue in itself. No. It was all about how she didn't share their natural exuberance and slightly overwhelmed by the situation, she had been relegated to the role of spectator. Involuntarily enough.

"You're okay?"

As if Jane had sensed Maura's slight distress, the brunette squeezed her hand and rested it on her lap. Her dark eyes were looking for her partner's hazel ones. A sweet smile lit up her face.

The scientist nodded. She always hated her inability to properly socialize in these kinds of circumstances. She suddenly turned extremely shy and preferred to remain out of the whole thing. It was reassuring.

"You're doing well, Maur'. And no worries... Nap time's coming. They're all gonna retreat to their hotel within an hour, now."

When they had announced their engagement, both women had stipulated that they didn't want anything big. A small ceremony would be perfect. Something intimate. Yet it was a nice occasion to finally reunite both of their families so they could meet and soon they had realized what it meant: from cousins to aunts, they had reached a number of guests they hadn't expected.

"_Thirty people each?"_

"_It's a deal..."_

Except thirty Rizzolis easily equaled a thousand Isles now that Maura thought about it. Her family couldn't be more different. She had always known that. But sat among Jane's relatives on a sunny afternoon, reality had a sharper light on such veracity. The reunion would be explosive.

As the detective had announced, people ended up leaving. The cousins from New York headed back to their hotel while the Bostonians returned to their suburban neighborhood. In a last hug, Angela left as well and a final wave of quietness surrounded Maura and Jane.

It was a beautiful day. The temperatures were high but a soft breeze made it bearable enough.

"So...?"

Jane rose her eyebrows to her partner and waited for an answer. They had sat back on the grass by the dark shadows of a tree. Children were running somewhere in the background; screams of delight filling the air.

"They are... Loud...?"

The brunette burst out laughing, soon followed by Maura who shook her head before lying down. Eyes fixed on the blue sky, she smiled. Brightly.

"They are nice. I hardly had a chance to share a proper conversation with each of them but they seem nice and caring. And... You know... Always this family spirit I scarcely got to know myself."

Jane lay down next to her partner and turned on a side to face her properly. Her leg slid between Maura's as her fingers softly brushed the blonde's cheek. She was happy to see her cousins again, some she hadn't got the chance to visit for years. But if she had had to be completely honest, the only moment she had eagerly been waiting for had been this one: when she found herself alone with Maura again.

"Do you ever think about the way things can so easily change? So quickly?"

The honey blonde bit her lower lip and frowned. She was taken aback by the sudden change of conversation, the way Jane's voice had lowered to echo a vulnerable seriousness.

"For the worst or the best?"

Jane laughed quietly before planting the ghost of a kiss on Maura's lips.

"How can you even ask?"

Everything had changed. And fast. Within a year, they had gone from friends to lovers and brides. It wasn't necessarily overwhelming for it sounding right but still, if they stopped and looked back at the whole thing, the direction they had taken had been completely different from what they had known so far. The exact opposite.

"I love you."

Jane blushed at Maura's murmured confession. The medical examiner might have told it to her ten times a day that her reaction would always be the same one. Reddening her cheeks, making her heart beat faster. And then the kiss. Warm and sincere.


	4. Seize Your Life

_**Author's note: thank you again for all the reviews, here comes a chapter a bit more explicit perhaps so I "rise" it to a K+ or so.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter three**

Saturday evening

The music was at full blast – resounding loud against her temples – but Margarita in hand, Maura didn't care much anymore. Nothing mattered but Jane and the way her dark eyes were burning of desire under the multicolored spotlights; her hips brushing suggestively the blonde's while an intoxicated laugh slid on her lips every since and then as soon as the scientist's free hand became adventurous enough.

They had declined Caylin's invitation at first claiming the day had worn them out but before Maura's sister's insistence – and how she wouldn't be able to party during the week because of college classes - both women had finally given in and there they were now; lost among the crowd of clubbers at the very hype _Estate_, drinking and dancing away the day on electro music.

Maura's lips went from her cocktail to Jane's neck and while molding her body against her partner, she began to tease the soft skin there with her teeth. Her tongue drawing patterns over it.

"The club is totally gay friendly but go get a room, seriously."

The scientist reluctantly pulled away only to face an amused Caylin. The young girl – obviously delighted – winked at her sister who was now firmly holding Jane by the neck while the Italian had her hands down her lover's butt and kept on giggling loudly. Hope's daughter observed the scene then tilted her head on a side.

"Well... For once I can't say you're not loosening it up a bit... Have another drink. This is on me. To the brides!"

Rising up her bottle of Coke, Caylin left to join her friends a bit further on the dance floor. Jane observed her for a while before shaking her head in great confusion.

"Wait... How... How can she pay us drinks considering she's not 21 yet?"

Not that she cared much about her own question considering she was back on enjoying the bold contact of Maura's body against hers and that the few glasses she had already had were turning her world a bit numb.

"We got... Got an agree-... Agreement. Totally made a deal. She'll pay me back and... Well ya know that's it."

In a very approximate gesture, Maura cupped the brunette's cheek and giggled as she started planting kisses everywhere on Jane's face. The Italian squealed in delight – lost her balance – and clutched back to her lover in order to avoid finding herself right on the floor.

"Jeez you're soooo drunk, Maur'."

The scientist scoffed. Her mouth wide open, she shook her head slowly at her partner; trying desperately to restrain another wave of giggles.

"Just slightly in-... Inebr-... Briat-... A bit tipsy. J-... Just like ya!"

Maura's index finger crashed on Jane's chest. A mischievous smile lit up the Italian's face as she grabbed her partner's hand to bring the finger to her mouth for a kiss that soon melted in a playful lick.

She might have not been slurring her words like the scientist, Jane somehow knew that she was indeed intoxicated. If only for the boldness she kept on showing towards her lover. She had lost her inhibitions and couldn't care less except the game of foreplay they had thrown themselves in was slowly reaching its limits and if they didn't reach the next level soon, she might end up exploding.

...

The door opened under the weight of their bodies, their precarious balance rushing them against the wall of the lobby in a whirl of stifled giggles. Somehow in their clumsy movement, a hand – it had to be Jane's – had time to close the door before finding back the heat of Maura's flesh.

Soon their lips met again and in a urge barely contained, they dropped their belongings to the floor before a couple of unsteady steps led them to Maura's desk.

They had lost count of the Margaritas and Martinis at the night club – had lost the notion of time as well – but the silence of the neighborhood and the shadows of the living-room furniture in the dark clearly indicated it was still the night and they didn't need to force themselves to make it upstairs right now.

Dragging her lover to her body with authority – grabbing her by the collar – Maura sat on her desk, passed her legs around the brunette's waist and captured back her lips. Her moans echoed Jane's, their sighs dying in the boldness of their mischievous caresses.

As she felt the Italian's hands pass underneath her skirt, the scientist lay down on her back and spread her legs once Jane proceeded to take off her underwear.

"C'mon, hurry up..."

She didn't need foreplay anymore. The amount of time spent on the dance floor against each other had been the longest suggestive game she had accepted to play so far. A torture from which she now needed relief, plain and bare. As Jane's lips began to trail a path of kisses up her inner thighs, Maura let a bright smile – the one of a well appreciated satisfaction – embrace her features.

She arched her back, took a deep breath. Plunged her fingers into Jane's hair in anticipation.

The contact made her gasp, her reaction emphasized by her slight intoxication. She passed an arm above her head – making fall down on the floor a pile of papers – but sighed away the clumsy movement, too focused as she was on Jane's ministrations; soft circles brushing her sensitive flesh, driving her on the edge playfully.

Her breath was rough, echoing the moans that slid on her lips before hitting the air and dying in the silence of the night lost in the intimacy of the darkness. Jane growled against her - the sound vibrating throughout the blonde's body - while her hands got a firm hold on Maura's thighs.

Something slid off the scientist's shoulder and caught her attention for a few seconds.

"Why did you unhook my bra?"

A vague comeback to her senses as her lover adopted a slower pace down between her legs but the blonde laughed away her own remark and took her shirt off with difficulty before discarding the rest of her lingerie.

She was hot – her senses wide awake – and in a rush, claiming for more.

"Was just tryin' to win some time in the taxi..."

New twist of Jane's tongue. Maura gasped; restrained a loud moan. Her voice – suddenly high-pitched – lost in a whisper of sweet agony. She bit her lower lip and chuckled at the remark.

"Shouldn't take ya... Long... To reach your... Goal, now..."

The rest of the sentence vanished in the air swallowed by a last gasp as a wave of warmness spread – without any warning – over Maura's body and she remained silent, clutched to Jane. Cut from the rest of the world, alone with her senses.

It is only when the Italian found back her way up the scientist - crawling on top of her on the desk - that Maura realized her legs were shaking.

Breathless - hot - and half naked against her lover whose clothes had suddenly turned into an unbearable bareer. She wanted skin-to-skin, be able to run the palm of her hands over the brunette's flesh; feeling it under her lips.

Not losing much time, Maura squeezed Jane's waist and brought her along with her as she rolled over the desk then landed loudly on the sofa behind in an uncontrollable laughter. Pencils and books had slid down on the floor in the process putting an end to any potential attempt to discretion.

"Gosh the turtle, Maur'. We're gonna scare the turtle!"

Somehow and with fluidity in spite of her inebriated state, the honey blonde passed on top of her partner – straddled her, unzipped her skirt – and looked for her eyes in the dark. She swallowed hard, breathless.

And within a second plunged back in the depth of Jane's neck.

"Tortoise... Told ya it's a tortoise."


	5. Too Old For That

_**Author's note: thank you all for the reviews, it's always nice to have feedbacks.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter four**

Sunday morning

If the sun woke her up, the sweet feeling of its warmth sliding on her pale skin didn't last and soon enough Maura realized that she was suffering from a headache; her blood hitting with a painful regularity right there against her temples.

She moaned – rolled on a side – and stretched her arm in an attempt to grab her cell phone on the bedside table but her hand landed instead on a pillow.

"What..."

Coming to the conclusion that Jane was already up, the scientist opened an eye but squinted immediately at the light of the day. The sun was blinding, right in front of her when it should have come from her right side.

Why was she lying upside down in bed, exactly?

A loud yawn passed her lips, one she didn't repress the slightest bit. Still too lazy to make a move – too tired – she focused on her other senses. The smell of coffee was coming from the kitchen downstairs while a radio in the background seemed to play some music. Counting until five in her head, she finally took a deep breath and leaned up on her elbows.

"Ouch!"

The top of her forehead hit Jane's bedside table in a loud bump. She rubbed the skin that she imaged quite red already, cussed under her breath. The day would be long. Long and painful, obviously.

…

As she heard the loud footsteps down the stairs, Jane straightened up on her stool – held tighter her mug of coffee – and bit her lower lip to restrain a smile that was asking for nothing but to take control of her lips. Her effort turned even harder when Maura appeared just at the corner, zombie walking to the counter.

The blonde sat next to her partner and stared for long seconds at the mug that Jane had quietly put under her nose. The smell went to her head bewitchingly. It wasn't instant coffee.

"Thank you."

Her hand sliding on Jane's waist – the other one resting on her lower back – Maura bent over and planted a kiss on the Italian's cheek before focusing back on her drink. She needed caffeine, a bath and her lover's arms. Just that; a peaceful Sunday at home to fully rest after a night of overindulgence.

"Hmm... Maur?"

Jane waited for the scientist to turn her head towards her – sign that she would have her full attention – and frowned.

"Why are you wearing my sunglasses? Inside the house?"

Too many seconds passed by before Maura finally reacted. A bit lost, she shrugged then cast a glance at her surrounding.

"I have no idea where mine are."

This time, Jane couldn't help chuckling. She put down her mug and turned the radio off. With gentleness, she passed a hand through Maura's hair, shook her head.

"Hangover much?"

A growl turned out to be the first answer Maura gave her. A growl soon followed by a sigh as the blonde hid her face in her hands.

"I swear this is the last time I let Caylin convince me to go out with her on a Saturday night. I'm way too old for that, Jane. Way, way too old. How do you do that? You look fine."

The brunette shook her head and laughed at the remark.

"Ibuprofen. Looks like I should have slowed down on the Martinis, last night. And you on the Margaritas. To be honest, I don't remember much what happened but I'm sure we didn't go to bed and fall asleep as soon as we came back home considering the position I woke up in."

Sipping on her coffee, Maura motioned at her clothes.

"Oh believe me, Jane, I perfectly know what kind of nocturnal activities we gave in when I wake up wearing nothing – and by nothing I _do _mean nothing – but a Red Sox jersey."

A smirk lit up her face as Jane approached her fingers from the piece of clothing but finally finding back her reflexes, Maura snapped her lover's hand away.

"No need to check. I have put back underwear before coming downstairs."

The Italian rolled her eyes and feigned to be offended by the gesture before rubbing her nape. She made a face and moved uncomfortably on her stool.

"You're such a party pooper, Maura Isles... And an impressive _nocturnal_ judoka. I don't know if you tried to chop off my head with your legs or what but my neck feels funny, now."

The smile on the medical examiner's face melted immediately into a dark veil of concern. She put back her mug on the kitchen counter – motioned to Jane to turn around – and examined the nape with attention.

"Does it hurt if I..."

Her question got interrupted as the main door opened and Angela walked in, Jo Friday trotting by her side. The dog literally ran to Jane's feet and jumped around.

"At last! I thought you two would never get up... You have a bad influence on Maura, Janie. She used to be a morning person, you know."

Repressing the urge to add that Maura probably didn't wear sunglasses first thing in the morning either before they started dating, the detective rolled her eyes and picked up Jo Friday from the floor.

"Will you ever learn about knocking on doors before entering a place that isn't yours, ma'?"

Angela scoffed and angrily put down the leash on the console table in the lobby before crossing the living-room. Hands on her hips, she shook her head at her daughter and clenched her teeth.

"And will you ever learn about a dog's need to be walked out in the morning? Who took care of Jo Friday while you were still sleeping? Oh and by the way... I also cleaned up the mess you had left behind you last night. I put all the things back on the desk and the clothes that had been thrown haphazardly around are in the laundry basket, now. Included your lingerie."

As if a brief reminiscence of the night before had finally made it to their heads, Jane and Maura looked at the desk and blushed slightly.

"Shouldn't you two be on your way to Rockport now I think about it? It is an hour away from Boston... Maybe I'm wrong but something tells me that your mother likes punctuality, Maura."

A hand still resting on Jane's nape, the blonde felt her lover get tense. The lunch. They had forgotten about it. After having spent the day with the brunette's family, it was the Isles' turn. They had scheduled a falsely informal Sunday gathering at the Bed & Breakfast Maura and Jane had booked for their wedding.

Satisfied of the silent reactions caused by her remark, Angela headed towards the door that led to the patio and left without a word.

For long seconds, both women remained still and quiet; obviously trying to overcome the delicate timing they were now to face. Jane's hoarse voice – sliding in a whisper – turned out to be the first one to hit the air.

"This weekend's a nightmare."

Passing her tongue over her dry lips, Maura stared at her lover's nape and made a face.

"Well, technically it can't be a nightmare since nightmares are the... Okay. Never mind. You're right."

She moaned – replaced her hand on Jane's nape by a soft kiss – and crashed her head against the brunette's back; closed her eyes tightly.


	6. Doing It For You

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter five**

Sunday – lunchtime

"Dammit!"

Keeping an eye on the road, Maura dared a quick glance at Jane and hid an amused smile.

Since they had left Boston, the Italian hadn't stopped moving on her seat and cussing under her breath for a thousand more or less fair reasons. After an endless rant about the heat that got her feet swollen, Jane was now fighting against hairpins; trying – in vain – to lock her unruly mane in a bun.

"You don't have to feel the urge to do your hair every time you see my parents, you know."

Hairpins in mouth, Jane shrugged and looked by the window. The landscape was speeding past, the hot sun reverberating on the surface of the ocean. She would have died for a swim, right now. Anything that would have cooled down her body and reduced somehow her nervousness.

Maura was anxious as well but she didn't show it. Years of experience, probably. After all, it was her parents. She knew better than Jane how to handle the situation if only for belonging to the same circle, for sharing with them a background the Italian still had difficulties to deal with.

"It's too hot to let it undone... And not appropriate to just go with a ponytail."

The honey blonde didn't say a word. She didn't need to as the bright smile that played on her lips spoke for her rather explicitly. She appreciated her partner's efforts and found them utterly cute. Comforting.

Jane wanted to do well because she cared.

Feet up on the dashboard, the brunette looked for a very last time in the mirror to make sure her hair was finally more or less acceptable then checked her cell phone and pouted.

"You should have let me drive, Maura. We would already be there by now."

The medical examiner pursed her lips and shook her head vehemently. In the most traditional scheme of the couple life, driving was always a great source of argument for them. Jane accused her to go too slow when she pointed out the exact opposite in her partner's behavior.

"You jumped in the car with wet hair – shoes in hand – claiming that you had to do your nails and wax. Tell me how you would have combined all these activities with your hands still on the steering-wheel."

Forced to recognize that Maura was right, Jane focused on the wax strips she had applied way too long ago on her shins. The next ten minutes would be painful. Literally.

...

The car finally parked, Maura cut the engine and took a deep breath; her hands still on the steering-wheel. It was the kind of moment when her yoga exercises needed to find an echo in her daily life. Her heart was beating too fast, her nervousness was showing. She unfasten her seatbelt – adjusted her dress – and caught Jane's gaze.

"Is there something wrong?"

The detective shook her head and suddenly timid, bit her lips.

"You're pretty."

The compliment made Maura blush. She hadn't said it to anyone but her relationship with Jane made her feel light, and young. Plainly happy. At times, she surprised herself giggling like a high school girl; reacting to her partner's gestures with the delicate softness of novelty when everything looks bright and undying.

Her 'thanks' died against the Italian's lips before she reluctantly pulled away and stepped out of the car. She didn't want to have this lunch. Not now. The beaches nearby sounded more appealing for an afternoon in her partner's arms.

"My parents' BMW isn't here. It seems like we finally made it on time. I guess... I guess I am going to wait for them here. May you go inside to tell the maître d' that we are coming?"

Jane nodded and stepped into the Bed & Breakfast. They had found it by accident on an improvised getaway that had led them to Rockport mid-April. The colonial architecture and the perfect localization – up on a cliff by the ocean – had charmed them immediately. It wasn't too far from Boston and peaceful, intimate.

After a quick chat with Mary, the owner of the place, Jane went out in the backyard. She passed the large swimming-pool – took her shoes off – and walked towards the edge of the cliff.

The grass was cool under her feet and mixed to the slight ocean breeze, it was the perfect combination that Jane had been dying for since they had left Boston an hour before. She closed her eyes and took one lon, deep breath.

"I was a bit worried when Maura announced that the wedding would take place in Rockport and not in Cape Cod or in the Hamptons but I must say that this view is breathtaking."

Constance's voice in her back made her jump of surprise. A bit too quickly – overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion – Jane turned around and tended her hand to the woman. Her cheeks turned red as she realized that she was holding her shoes and was standing barefoot.

"It's err... Nice to see you back, here. And... Yeah... The view is... Well, ya know... I've been living in Boston all my life and most of the time I forget the ocean ain't that far at all. It's... It's a beautiful place we're in."

Clumsily, the Italian looked down at the shoes she had in hand and bit the inside of her cheek to restrain a moan. Why did she always have to force her accent when she was stressed? And why did it always happen when Constance was around? She might have stood for Maura a few times, the truth was that the blonde's mother was quite intimidating. Nice but tough to deal with.

Constance smiled and crossed her arms against her chest. Her eyes were fixed on the ocean straight ahead; the wind giving life to a few rebel strands of her hair.

"Not too stressed? A wedding is always stressful."

Jane shrugged and chuckled. She didn't like talking about such things. For some reason, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. It was too personal, just like her feelings. She wasn't good at expressing them out loud.

"I... We just want it to be perfect. It is important for us. And this place... This place _is_ perfect. This is what I want for Maura and I. She deserves... She deserves the best."

The confession got Constance's full attention and with honesty she nodded at Jane.

"You were the one. I have always known about it, since the very beginning. I am glad you two have come to realize it. My daughter loves you very much. She changed a lot since the two of you met. And now that you are together, I must recognize that she looks radiant. It hasn't always been easy for her, you probably know this already... You are the perfect person for her, Jane. And I am happy to welcome you in our family."

Completely taken aback, the brunette remained quiet; still. She hadn't expected such a speech. Her troubled reaction made Constance laugh.

"I was asked to come and get you back in. Everyone has arrived, the lunch can start. I hope that you are hungry!"

Still a bit speechless, Jane nodded and turned on her heels to head back towards the house but remembered that she was still holding her shoes in her hand. She stopped and trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks put her sandals back on; adjusted her linen dress. As she looked up again, her eyes met with the delighted smile that played on Constance's lips.

"Maura does that all the time too. As a child, you have no idea how many times she left foot prints in our house whenever she came back from outside. That and climbing trees. She used to say that she simply wanted to reach the sky."


	7. The Control Freak

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews, they are highly appreciated.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter six**

Sunday evening

"Let me help you with it... You're comfortable, right now?"

Jane nodded and leaned her head back against the pillows once Maura made sure that the neck water bottle had found the right balance on the Italian's nape. The comforting wave of heat spread on Jane's shoulders – and with a sigh of satisfaction – she focused back on the sheet of paper she had been reading until then.

"What are you doing?"

Cuddling against her partner, Maura didn't seem to be in the mood to read the slightest thing. Playfully, she let her foot caress Jane's ankle while her fingers began to wander on the detective's stomach. The day had been long and emotionally exhausting. Stressful.

"It's err... Nothing. It's nothing."

The blonde giggled before Jane's ridiculous attempt to hide the sheet of paper and with sharp reflexes took it away from her lover's hands. For long seconds, Maura frowned as she read and analyzed what looked like an organized calendar then couldn't help but gasp as it all made sense in her head.

She smirked.

"You have printed a schedule for the upcoming week? With all our appointments and family lunches?"

Jane looked down and tried to hide behind the curtain of her hair the bright color that had suddenly spread on her cheeks. Fidgeting the hem of her shirt, her mumbling made Maura laugh even harder.

"And then you say that I am the control freak in this relationship! How did you dare to make fun of my revision notes with snapshots of your relatives when you have taken the time to type a very precise calendar with different colors according to the categories of appointments we have scheduled?"

A childish pout played on the brunette's lips. She grabbed back the sheet of paper and rolled her eyes; settled further against the pillows of the bed.

"Blame it on Frost. We weren't that busy last week at work and well, one thing leading to another, he turned out to assume that it'd be nice for me to have that stuff if only to make sure I don't forget anything. And to be honest, now I have a look at it, I wonder if I wouldn't prefer to go back straight away to the BPD... There are still so, so many things to deal with regarding our wedding."

This time Maura didn't laugh but smiled softly instead; comprehensively. She could hardly say herself that she was thrilled by the perspective of five full days of water catering, florists and family conversations she wanted to be as peaceful as possible. The quietness of the morgue would be greatly missed.

"You made a good impression on Deirdre and William, you know."

Jane turned her head around and looked at Maura with incredulity. She couldn't say that the lunch had been a fiasco but the Isles' debates on Middle-East or the upcoming exhibition of some artist in Paris left her a bit insecure. She was too scared to come up with a ridiculous comment while giving her opinion. The last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself, for the sake of her relationship.

"Really? She... She seemed nice. Not much talkative but nice. She likes Led Zeppelin. I mean... She can't be that bad, obviously."

Maura's foot became more insistent on Jane, going up and down her shin subconsciously. Rolling on her side in a way her legs squeezed the brunette's right one, she let her lips trace a path of kisses on a bare shoulder, slowly traveling up to Jane's throat.

"She is a good friend of Violet."

Jane swallowed hard, suddenly fully aware of her partner's ministrations on her. But at the mention of the British artist, she smiled brightly and nodded to nobody but herself. It had been a year now since Rugby. Already. And not only had they stayed in touch with Elizabeth's sister but they had also invited her to their wedding.

Maura would pick her up the next morning at the airport, along with Matthew.

England seemed far and yet so close. No matter what, it would always have an obvious importance now in her life. What would have happened if she hadn't decided to fly to Maura's school anniversary? What if she hadn't been spontaneous and had stayed in Boston instead? Would she be there right now? In bed, with the person who made the most sense in her life?

She owed everything to England. Everything she had right now.

"Maur'... What are you doing?"

The scientist – who hadn't stopped planting kisses on Jane's shoulder – had now let her hand slide down between her lover's legs. Rather suggestively, playfully.

"You waxed. You're all smooth, now. So I'm enjoying it."

Jane chuckled. She liked it when Maura turned bold and mischievous. Within a second the honey blonde let go of everything only to seize the time being. And she couldn't care less about the rest. It was all about them and now.

"Speaking of which... You have thrown away the wax strips, haven't you?"

Jane made a face at the question. She knew what lay behind this. Biting the inside of her cheeks to repress a moan, she slowly nodded yet avoiding completely Maura's eyes on her. The medical examiner had put a sudden stop to her kisses.

"Hmm... Yes...?"

The snap on her shoulder made her jump. She sighed, rose her hands in the air to apologize.

"Okay, I forgot. They're still in the glove compartment but I swear – and I really do – that I will take them out first thing in the morning... Along with the nail varnish, the hairpins and whatever I had taken with me."

Maura rolled her eyes – crossed her arms – and settled back against the pillows on her own side of the bed. Just as she had parked the car in Beacon Hill on their way back from Rockport, she had received a phone call from her office and hadn't paid attention to Jane's actions at all. Although obviously, she should have known better than to trust her partner on that one.

"You left the nail varnish too? With the heatwave we are having? Damn, Jane! Really... I mean it... And first thing in the morning is going to turn out very early since I need to be at Logan at 9 and then... Gosh, I don't know. Look at your schedule. You spend the day with your cousins when I am with Violet and Matthew. This week is, indeed, going to be long but most of all, we aren't going to spend much time together at all and I will need my car a lot so you'd better stick to your own words or else I..."

Her sentence got stopped halfway by the rustle of the sheet and the sudden presence of Jane on her lap. Within a second, the brunette took off her tank top and straddled Maura properly before taking her hands in hers to drag them on her hips. The scientist let her fingers travel up her lover's legs, caress her buttocks through the cotton fabric of her boxer shorts.

"What are you doing, Jane? Silencing me with your naked body?"

Passing her arms around Maura's neck, the Italian smiled playfully and bit her lower lip; moved slightly on her partner's lap.

"Does it work?"

The blonde frowned, yet quite amused. Jane shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"You said we wouldn't have much time for ourselves this week so I'm taking advantage of tonight to make it for the sex-less days that have to come."

Maura's giggles vanished in her partner's neck as she bent over – her hands traveling up Jane's sides before grabbing her by her thighs to lie her down on the mattress – then passed on top of her. Up on her elbows, she locked her eyes into dark ones.

"I hate it when you are persuasive like that."


	8. Not The Right Timing

_**Author's note: thank you all for the reviews and such...**_

_**...**_

**Part two: Troubles**

**Chapter seven**

Monday morning

"Ouch!"

Maura made a face and began to juggle with her coffee – way too hot – as she approached the terminal. Logan International was crowded on this Monday morning but in spite of the time lost trying to find a place where to park, the honey blonde had nonetheless stopped by Starbucks on her way to pick up her guests.

She was looking forward to seeing Violet and Matthew. She had never had a lot of friends and these two somehow played an important role now in her couple life. Without knowing it, they had helped Jane and her to accept a thousand things; starting with their mutual feelings. The scientist took a sip of her drink and smiled as images of Rugby made it back to her mind.

Yes. She and Jane owed a lot to Violet and Matthew. Even everything, perhaps.

"Maura? Maura Isles? Maura Dorthea Isles?"

The voice passed underneath her skin – ran through her veins – and turned her heart into ice. Once, it had made it beat faster; such a long time ago that she had ended up forgetting to its existence.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and forced a smile.

"Daniel! What a surprise..."

He hadn't changed much if it weren't for the wedding band on his finger. It surprised her but didn't hurt at all, proof that the passing of time had done its job and she was free of him now. Of them.

"If I had been told that I would see you this morning, I would have made an effort and dressed conveniently. I see that the years have absolutely no catch on you, Maura. You are still stunning. How are you doing?"

She blushed, felt the wave of heat on her cheeks as she tried to hide behind her coffee. And all of a sudden, Maura wished nothing but Violet and Matthew to already be here.

"Fine, I am fine. Lot of work, as a matter of fact. I err... I am the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts, now. It is a very demanding job."

Leather bag on his shoulder, Daniel feigned to applause and burst out laughing. His aura had always been rather intoxicating, almost dangerous if Maura had to be completely honest. But she didn't want to. Never. Passing her tongue over her lips, she cast a glance at the doors but travelers still had to come through.

"And the Chief Medical Examiner of the State is allowed to take her Monday morning off?"

The scientist shrugged and for the first time since they had started talking kind of relaxed. Of course. Daniel always knew how to make people feel fine, no matter what.

"The whole week, actually. I am here to pick up a couple of friends from England. They visit me for... For my wedding. I am getting married on Saturday."

Subconsciously, Maura began to play with her engagement ring and thought about Jane who – at the very last minute – had run to the car to grab the nail varnish and the wax strips she had left behind her the day before then had kissed her goodbye. Just there, in the middle of the street. And it had sounded so right.

"Why congratulations! And may I ask who the lucky one is?"

As she took a new sip of her coffee, Maura realized that it wasn't hot anymore. It had ceased to burn her hands and she hadn't even noticed it.

"A homicide detective..."

She took a deep breath – tried to still her voice – and with a precarious self-confidence locked her eyes with the archeologist's.

"Jane Rizzoli. Her name is Jane Rizzoli. Homicide detective Jane Rizzoli."

...

"You aren't ready yet? Jane! Your cousins are waiting for you on the other side of Boston Common in thirty minutes. Don't you think you should go and have a shower now instead of watching cartoons on tv? What's in the bag?"

The brunette cast a guilty glance at the coffee table where she had dropped her belongings and hid behind her mug of coffee. Since Maura had left, she had crashed on the couch and lost herself in children programs on television. Her productivity wasn't at its best, this morning.

"Wax strips. I have to throw them away, recycle them or whatever."

Angela nodded and quietly sat on the other side of the couch. For a moment, she watched television and smiled at the goofy scenes.

"Janie, what's wrong?"

In an attempt of protectiveness, the detective huddled against herself and shrugged at her mother's question. The soft voice the matriarch had used caused a lump to grow in her throat. She swallowed hard and took a deep – silent – breath.

"C'mon, Little J... You're usually thrilled to spend the day with your cousins and today you seem to postpone it as much as possible. What's happening? You and Maura argued?"

Jane shook her head and couldn't help but smile at the nickname. Nobody had called her like that since a very long time ago. Slowly, she let go of the cushion she had been holding tight against her chest and let Angela come closer.

"Nah... Maura and I are fine. Everything's perfectly fine."

Jane focused on her tiptoes and playfully brushed her mother's hip with them.

"Then what is it? You're stressed because of the wedding? If so then it's okay, Janie. A wedding's stressful... But everything will go fine, you'll see."

One more time, the brunette shook her head and leaning against her fist, closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to go out, didn't want to see anyone.

"It's not that. I mean... Yeah it's a lot of work and stress inducing but I'm okay with that. It's just... I know it's not gonna be about visiting Boston, today. It's gonna be about asking me a ton of questions about Maura and I; and how we met, and how do this or that... And do I love her and blah blah blah. I don't like that."

Angela giggled and in a swift motion took her daughter in her arms. Jane didn't try to resist at all and settled there against her mother's shoulder; fidgeting her shirt.

"They're just curious, Janie. It's normal! After all, you and Maura have been together for a very short time and they don't know her much at all. And... Well... I guess the news of your relationship turned out to be a surprise."

A same-sex one; that was what Angela had wanted to say. Jane repressed the urge to add anything about that and rolled her eyes. She knew that it hadn't been a surprise at all; for anyone.

"I just don't like talking about these things. It makes me uncomfortable. And all of a sudden, I get nothing but that, all day long... It's... Annoying."

Angela's kiss landed loudly on top of the brunette's head.

"It's just curiosity, honey. They don't want to harm you or anything. You're always so secretive... I don't even know much myself like... You know... If Maura is your first one or... Other things."

Jane looked down at her lap and sighed. Her mother was right. Even when her relationship with Maura had been made official, she had avoided meticulously any kind of personal talk regarding it and her mother had respected her silence. No matter it wasn't fair. Angela had welcomed the news very well, like everyone. But still, Jane had kept absolutely everything for herself.

"Okay I need to have a shower, now..."

Jane stood up and headed to the stairs but stopped halfway as she reached the lobby. She didn't find the courage to turn around and look at her mother properly but the words nonetheless came out; sliding on her lips softly.

"Thank you for everything, ma'. I ... I appreciate it. And to answer your question, Maura's the first one. I mean, somehow. To an extent. I... A long time ago I... I spent a night – one night - with... A woman but... It never went any further and it has nothing to do with what I'm living now. It's so different with Maura. So much better than anything I've got to know so far."


	9. You Aren't Alone

_**Author's note: thank you again for all the reviews, I hope you keep on enjoying this story.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter eight**

**Monday – lunchtime**

Maura cast a last glance at the yoga room converted for the occasion into a second guest room and smiled at Matthew.

"It isn't perfect but I hope you will nonetheless enjoy your stay."

When her ex-classmates had confirmed their presence at her wedding, the medical examiner had insisted on the fact that they would stay at her place instead of booking a room at a hotel. They were friends. Maybe not as close as the definition could suggest it but they nonetheless had their importance into her life to the point she wanted them at her house.

Matthew laughed at the statue of Buddha in a corner and put his travel bag on the bed.

"The bathroom is at the end of the corridor. I let you unpack and have a shower if you want to. Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes."

The ride back from the airport had turned rather joyful. It might have seemed odd but Maura had realized – all of a sudden – how the British accent could be warm and reassuring. She had left herself be carried away by it until the first streets of Beacon Hill had appeared and Daniel had invaded her mind.

He would be there until Friday, for a conference. They had exchanged their phone numbers.

What for, exactly? Between the last-minute appointments and the guests she had to take care of, Maura had very little time ahead of herself for anything else and it might be better like that. Perhaps she had simply taken it out of politeness and it was pointless to analyze the whole thing.

"We have a full house, this week. I hope you don't mind..."

With gentleness, the honey blonde sat on the kitchen floor and patted Bass. If Jo Friday didn't mind much the sudden extra people around, the tortoise had chances to react very differently. Maura picked a strawberry and – apprehensively – held it out to her pet. The last thing she wanted was Bass to suffer from all of this.

"Here's your favorite. I know you prefer it when it is Jane who feeds you but she is out for the day so you will have to stick to me."

Jane. Subconsciously, Maura bit her lower lip and thought about her partner. Was she supposed to tell her about Daniel? And if so, tell her what? The Italian didn't even know about him. A long sigh hit the air, soon replaced by a smile as Bass began to chew on the strawberry.

"You have a tortoise? Why aren't I even surprise... ?"

Violet's warm laugh filled the room.

"His name is Bass."

The artist approached the animal and carefully sat down next to Maura. Her resemblance with Elizabeth was striking. Almost too much to be bearable. The scientist swallowed hard and focused back on the tortoise.

"How come you aren't surprised I own one?"

Violet's cheeks turned into a discreet pink. She shrugged, an elusive smile playing on her lips.

"You are like tortoises. Quiet, smart, discreet... Carrying a carapace to protect you from the rest of the world."

…

"You're on a diet? Why are you on a diet? She's on a diet!"

Jane rolled her eyes at Roberta's remarks and forced a slice of pizza in her mouth if only to reassure all the worried faces that were now staring at her around the table. If the aquarium had turned to be a peaceful – and enjoyable – moment, the lunch was holding all its promises in term of torture and stress.

"I am not! I'm just... Not too hungry right now."

Her answer got welcome by a general gasp and a long silence during which the brunette deeply regretted to have spoken in the first place.

"How come? Oh... I know. She misses her lady. Ain't that sweet? Maura's a cute little one. You surely have better taste in women than in men, Janie. Ain't much of a surprise but good for ya!"

Marco and Pablo were at the end of the table, not paying much attention to the conversation. For years, Jane had envied them without really knowing why but seeing them right now made it clearer. They didn't care at all about the endless – annoying conversations – of their wives and left her alone most of the time.

Even better, they only addressed her when sports were the main topic of their discussion.

"By the way, when did the two of you start dating? Angela told us how you met but we never got to know the whole story."

And here they were. She had assumed that the question would come from Roberta but Giulia turned out to be the one. Repressing an annoyed sigh, Jane looked at Sara. The teenager was eating in silence, her eyes riveted to her smart phone. But as the question came up, she feigned interest and put the device back next to her plate.

What could she say about them, about their relationship? They had kissed in the middle of a cloister at night then had had sex right away before coming back to Boston not telling anyone. And if it hadn't been for Maura accidentally calling her "honey" in the middle of a Sunday family lunch, who knew where they would be now?

"Err... Well... Maur' and I..."

Roberta squealed, making Jane jump of surprise. If only she could have been on call instead of being off the job for the whole week, then perhaps a homicide would have dragged her out of this.

"You call her Maur'? That's cute!"

Jane smiled forcefully at the remark and started tearing apart her paper towel. What could she tell them? It wasn't a fairytale. The origin of her relationship with Maura was plain – tough – and precarious. Too realistic to anyone's taste. Moving nervously on her chair, she cleared her voice and looked back at Sara on the other side of the table. Perhaps the teenager wasn't feigning much in the end and Jane had been wrong.

Of course, she was interested. What had to come was supposed to be juicy, after all.

"We were friends and one day we were... We were more...? It just happened. Dunno..."

Her voice was shaking now. She was miserably failing and she knew it. Unable to make proper sentences, Jane was digging her own bed death second by second and nobody was eager to help.

"Who cares how they ended up together? It's none of our business. They're together and they love each other. That's all we need to know in the end."

Time seemed to freeze as Jane locked her eyes with Sara's and she weighed the teenager's words. Her smile was worth a thousand words and deep inside the brunette felt guilty for having misjudged her cousin. Perhaps Sara wasn't that selfish.

"Why of course we care! You're too young to understand, Sarita. Every couple has a story and it's cute to get to know about it!"

Giulia winked at Jane then took a sip of her soft drink before focusing back on the conversation the detective wanted nothing but everyone to forget.

"So, Janie? Give us some details!"

Jane thought about Maura who was probably having a relaxing time at home with Violet and Matthew, about her mother who had tried to convince her that her family's curiosity was normal and had to be answered.

She thought about Frost and Korsak, about the BPD and all the things that were happening there without her being present. Cases she was missing, maybe a couple of jokes between colleagues.

And every time she passed from a person to another, she came to the same conclusion: this was not for her. It wasn't what she had asked for. Never. Her place wasn't there at an Italian restaurant talking about personal matters. Nope. She wanted her routine back, all these things that made her smile. She wanted this week to already be left behind.


	10. Ken vs Indiana Jones

_**Author's note: thank you again for all the reviews; I know I'm supposed to post here every two days but the chapter was ready so enjoy!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter nine**

**Monday evening**

Head leaned against the palm of her hand, Maura looked at Jane and burst out laughing along with Violet and Matthew. The Italian rolled her eyes, sighed loudly.

"We are so losing, Maur'. It's the last time I pair with you against an artist to play Pictionary. Look at that... It's... Argh!"

The honey blonde leaned over the coffee table – cupped her partner's face – and planted a light kiss on her lips to calm her down.

"Why I still think my horse-drawn carriage looked pretty good."

Jane grunted and mumbled an inaudible reply. She grabbed her beer – took a sip – and shook her head at the board pointing out their piece that was standing far behind Violet and Matthew's.

"Jeez how would we know? You were so slow you barely had time to draw two wheels!"

Maura gasped; her mouth wide open under the shock caused by such comment.

She should have known that suggesting Jane to play Pictionary would turn bad. The brunette had a way too strong competitive spirit to simply enjoy her time. Losing was out of the question for her. Every time. No matter what.

"You know I dislike being rushed into anything. It isn't my fault if I need to take my time to make sure that I get the best results possible."

Jane clapped her hands – just once – to ironically support Maura's explanation.

"Your perfectionism will kill us, Maur'. I mean it!"

Amused by the scene, Violet grabbed the dice and held it out to the Italian. She shrugged – almost sorry – and cleared her voice.

"Well... It is your turn, Jane."

The brunette accepted the dice – cast a glance at Maura – and nodded to nobody in particular but herself. It was now or never to actually not look completely ridiculous even in the defeat.

...

Leaned on one foot – a hand on Maura's waist for balance – Jane extended her arm and grabbed her body lotion on top of wooden shelves. She straightened back and sighed as her eyes met the blonde's hazel ones in the mirror.

The vibration of Maura's electric toothbrush had made it for the sudden silence that had fallen over the bathroom. The scientist rose her hands up in defeat and Jane rolled her eyes.

Not only had they lost at Pictionary but now the honey blonde had just informed her that she had come across an ex Jane had never heard about.

"What does he look like?"

Maura shrugged and focused on the bath towels on her right. Perhaps she should have kept it for herself. As a matter of fact, she had been debating in her head the interest of alluding to it all day long but honesty had finally won over the rest.

"Tall, dark hair, blue eyes... Suntanned..."

Jane motioned her to stop. Releasing her anger on her hands as she applied lotion on them, she bit her lips and frowned.

"Alright, I see. A life-sized version of Ken. Wonderful, really. Excellent. I mean... Awesome."

Passing the tip of her tongue over the corner of her mouth to clean her face from toothpaste, Maura offered a smile she hoped comforting enough.

"There's a reason why Daniel and I aren't together anymore, Jane. We aren't attracted to each other... We're done, it all belongs to the past. He is a remarkable man – a very talented archeologist – and... That's it!"

Jane grabbed her toothbrush. She looked unconvinced, suddenly lacking confidence. Perhaps Maura shouldn't have told her anything. Seeing the Italian in such state hurt deep inside.

If honesty was important, diplomacy was paramount at times.

"He is married, besides."

Jane scoffed and leaned against the shelves on her left.

"So was my father."

Touché. Uncomfortable, Maura looked down at the sink and tried to find something to say; something that would make Jane forget her last words, all the things they had implied. All of a sudden, her toothbrush was too loud to her taste and the bathroom felt too small.

"Do you have news?"

Her question slid on her lips in a whisper of implicit apologies. Jane nodded but her face betrayed that vulnerability she usually did her best to hide. If they rarely talked about her father, his potential presence at their wedding had logically showed up at some point soon followed by what-ifs and doubts.

"He doesn't know yet if he can make it but he'll try. Florida's a bit far for a weekend up North."

Maura nodded but didn't say anything. She turned off her toothbrush then sighed. It was their wedding. She knew what it meant for Jane even if the brunette didn't say it properly. If her father didn't show up, it would remain there, on her heart; weighing hard.

"Maybe it's better that way. Ya know... The last thing I want is a Rizzoli scene between ma' and pop' while we're about to say our vows. That'd be... That'd be quite a nightmare."

Jane laughed away her remark but her reaction didn't fool Maura and – mouth full of toothpaste – the blonde leaned over to plant a kiss on her lover's cheek.

"I love you."

The scientist passed her arms around Jane's waist before resting her head on her shoulder; letting her lips go back up the Italian's neck.

"Ew, Maur'! Your kisses are sticky. You're putting toothpaste all over me!"

But Jane didn't mind at all – on the contrary – and she burst out laughing. Her day had been long and rather emotionally exhausting. Her relatives hadn't stopped asking questions about her relationship with Maura and she had never been so relieved to finally come back home after that.

"I love you too... In spite of your toothpaste mess and your Ken lookalike exes."

Maura adjusted the straps of her negligee on her pale shoulders – pouted at her reflection in the mirror – and nodded before rummaging into a wicker basket. In vain. Annoyed, she looked up at her partner and frowned.

"Do you know where my contact lenses case set is? I thought I had left it in there this morning but I can't find it back."

Jane stayed still; her brow furrowed in concentration. Curiously, she hadn't learned before their trip to Rugby that Maura wore contacts.

She had noticed the case set in the small bathroom they had shared. Not expecting any visitor, the scientist had unpacked all her belongings there; vanity case included. Jane hadn't alluded to it by then but for some reason, the tiny detail of Maura's life had made her smile.

"Bedside table. You left in a hurry this morning and dropped it there while taking your cell phone."

A bright smile lit up the honey blonde's face and as joyful as a child, she exited the bathroom on her tiptoes before poking her head back by the door frame.

"Thanks! … And by the way, Daniel doesn't look like Ken. No... He is more like Indiana Jones, actually. So sexy, you know. Strong arms, a killer smile... And adventurous!"

She winked playfully before leaving once and for all. Toothbrush in mouth, Jane felt her heart beat faster – her hands become moist – as a ridiculous anger invaded her. She swallowed hard and rolled her eyes.

"Not funny, Maur!"

No. It wasn't funny at all.


	11. It Is Just A Detail

_**Author's note: thank you all, again, for the reviews!**_

**...**

**Chapter ten**

**Tuesday morning**

For the hundredth time Jane sighed and shook her head at the piece of paper. She wasn't convinced at all but seeing how Maura was losing her patience, she still gave her approval before taking a well-deserved sip of coffee.

"I suppose I can make four lasagna dishes with that. Anyway, we'll also have gnocchi so people don't have to eat both. It... Yeah, it should be enough."

Maura wasn't satisfied by the answer and didn't hide it. Annoyed, she put down her pencil on the kitchen top and tapped her fingers over the shopping list.

"If you want me to buy more then tell me, Jane. It's now or never. I'm supposed to be at the Yacht Club in... What, forty minutes? I can't afford to be late, my father won't like it."

It was all about remaining calm, the brunette knew it.

As much as she deeply loved Maura, Jane couldn't but recognize that at times the scientist went on her nerves. Way too easily. Taking a deep breath and swallowing back a comment she would regret, she nodded evasively.

"Hard to say, Maur'. There's a difference between twenty and forty guests. The more the merrier but I can't be sure if I don't know the exact amount of people coming here tonight. Last-minute additions are popping up everywhere! Like, do you plan on inviting Daniel? And your whole collection of exes...?"

Maura smiled ironically at the comment then rolled her eyes. Since she had awoken, Jane hadn't stopped the allusions to the archeologist. As usual, the Italian's jealousy had won over the rest and whenever she opened her mouth to speak, it was to make a comment about Daniel or any of her exes.

"No... But if you insist..."

Jane wasn't susceptible. Just incredibly jealous. And not literal enough to take Maura's remark badly. Rolling her eyes, she went to lean against the sink and watched how her partner retrieved her belongings – bag and shopping list in hand – before coming to her for a goodbye kiss.

"Call me if there's something wrong about the florist and the pastry chef, okay? And make sure the lilies are the ones we had chosen. As for the cake, feel free to bring back a few samples. I should be back around 1pm or so."

Contrasting with Maura's nervousness, Jane calmly nodded and waved her partner goodbye. If she envied her for the Yacht Club breakfast, she surely felt lucky to not have to spend the rest of the morning in a face-to-face with her own father.

…

"Good morning."

No hug. The required two kisses on each cheek. Americans found it cold but Maura was used to it. It was in her culture, her education. On a few points, she felt more European than American. After all, she had spent most of her childhood and adolescence on The Old Continent. These customs were normal for her.

She sat down in one of the leather armchairs and scanned the room. She hadn't come to the Yacht Club for quite a while. Jane had insisted on going a few times but their schedules had been too tight until now.

"Philip! It's always a pleasure to see you here. What brings you to Boston?"

If Constance was intimidating, Philip Isles owned a presence that imposed a natural authority. The man was nice, though. Not very talkative but a sharp analyst. Maura enjoyed the time she spent with him even if the very formal characteristic of their reunions always left her with a feeling of dissatisfaction.

Something was missing in their relation; something that prevented them from feeling complete.

"Andrew! How are you? I'm here for my daughter, Maura. She's getting married on Saturday in Rockport."

The honey blonde shook her father's interlocutor's hand and smiled politely at him. The wedding allusion made her blush, though. As much as she came from a relatively open-minded family, she hadn't expected her father to be that direct with acquaintances. A nice surprise that warmed up her heart.

"Congratulations. Rockport is a nice choice, its sunsets are perfect for wedding photography!"

After a quick chat, the man returned to his own oak table where a few people were waiting for him; leaving Maura and her father alone. Menu in hand, Philip smiled at the honey blonde. He seemed relaxed and happy. More than Maura had seen him these past few years. Perhaps she should visit him more often in Europe. All of a sudden, she was realizing how she could miss his presence by her side.

"How is Jane? Are you two ready? Your mother told me that you were handling the situation very well. It isn't surprising, you are a good planner. But a wedding is still stressful."

Stress. It seemed like people had nothing else in mind lately. The past few days hadn't been relaxing but in all honesty, Maura would have preferred to focus on something else. Insisting all the time on it only stressed her even more. And she didn't need it.

"She is fine and hopefully dealing right now with the last details concerning the flowers and the cakes. It is a team job, which we are quite used to in the end. The only difference is that instead of crime scenes, we have dresses and music."

Philip put the menu down on the table – crossed his hands – and leaned over to lock his eyes with Maura's. Seriousness had suddenly replaced his peaceful smile, like gray clouds invading a blue sky insidiously.

"You are extremely independent, Maura. You have always been like that... But please keep in mind that if you need anything, your mother and I are here. You know that, don't you?"

The confession took Maura aback. She wasn't sure what her father really meant but perhaps it was genuinely nice and deprived of any second thought. Hopefully.

"Of course. Yes... Err, thank you."

Her father gave her a satisfied nod – waved discreetly at the waitress – and straightened up on his seat, ready to pass on the next subject. It made Maura smile.

Perhaps and in spite of what she kept on saying, she knew her father quite well. Going to Rugby School had drawn a very singular pattern over her life. She hadn't gone back home every day, hadn't shared her parents' daily routine. Their relation wasn't bad but different, a bit awkward at times. Yet a natural bond did exist, she couldn't deny it.

"How is your work going? I heard that there would be an international conference in London about the latest x-ray techniques used in forensics. Are you planning on attending it?"

Maura nodded enthusiastically but her answer got interrupted by the vibrations of her cell phone. Apologies slid on her lips, soon replaced by an annoyed smile as she opened the message and the selfie of Jane filled the screen. Mouth wide opened, the Italian was pretending to gorge herself on the multitude of cakes that had been put in front of her. Maura rolled her eyes – giggled – then shook her head.

"Is everything fine?"

Suddenly remembering that her father was there, Maura looked up and nodded. She sent a message back to Jane and sighed loudly.

"Perfectly fine... If we take in consideration the fact I am apparently getting married to a child."

Her cell phone vibrated anew and more or less eager to read Jane's probable funny reply, Maura grabbed it enthusiastically.

But it wasn't Jane this time and her smile froze within a second, contrasting sharply with the way her heartbeats had sped up uncontrollably. She swallowed hard, blinked. But the name wouldn't change on the screen. No. She had read it properly.

Daniel was asking her if she wanted to go for a drink.


	12. Twenty-Five Minutes

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews; I don't allude to Daniel's message in this chapter but don't be worried, I have not forgotten about it and it will show up soon (and be quite ugly).**_

_**...**_

**Chapter eleven**

**Tuesday – lunchtime**

Maura stormed in the Beacon Hill house – coming from the patio – and put down the shopping bags on the kitchen counter before scanning the room. She cleared her voice and grabbed the hand sanitized left nearby.

"Jane? Are you here?"

Apart from the vacuum left on a corner – proof that the brunette had cleaned up the living-room – there was no sign of life whatsoever. Maura swallowed hard and focused on her breathing to not hyperventilate. If these yoga exercises had worked extraordinary well on her ride back home, their effects were slowly fading away now.

"I'm in the laundry room!"

Sighing of relief, Maura got rid of her shoes then rushed to the small door open ajar by the stairs. Jane was – indeed – there, busy separating clothes into two distinctive piles. The Italian might have been a tad messy, she nonetheless accepted domestic chores without complaining and that for the scientist's highest pleasure.

"Where is Violet?"

Throwing a pair of jeans on top of a pile, Jane turned around and frowned as Maura took her shirt off before unzipping her pants.

"She went to see that art gallery she told us about this morning."

The medical examiner nodded, obviously satisfied. Her linen pants slid down her legs and landed quietly on the hard wooden floor. She kicked them further and approached her partner.

"Where is Matthew?"

It wasn't more the questions in themselves than the way they were asked - with a haste barely contained – that troubled Jane. That and the fact Maura kept on undressing without giving the slightest explanation. Had she got a stain on her clothes during her brunch?

"With Frankie. They'll be back on time for the evening party."

Another nod from the blonde who suddenly noticed the vase on top of the ironing board. A huge bouquet of daisies was standing there, catching the bright light of a sunny summer midday.

"What are the flowers for?"

Jane's lips formed an "O" of surprise and clumsily grabbed the vase before holding it out to Maura. Dancing on her feet, she smiled at her partner and tried to ignore the wave of heat on her cheeks.

"Since I was stopping by the florist, I assumed I'd buy you some flowers. It doesn't happen much so here we go... And I know daisies are supposed to symbolize friendship but you don't like roses, I didn't want anything yellow nor... Girly... Color like... So daisies it is. Ya like them?"

Maura accepted the flowers and stared at them in disbelief. Jane's gesture had taken her completely aback. The attention was nice, and sweet. Bringing a hand to her heart, the honey blonde nodded and swallowed back a few tears.

"I do... Thank you..."

With gentleness and obviously still moved by the gesture, Maura put the vase on a shelf then turned back to Jane. Within a second, her face turned serious again and with authority she grabbed her partner by the waist of her jeans before unzipping them; pulled them down on the floor.

"Now let's have sex."

Jane's genuine smile faded right away and slightly confused she burst out laughing.

"What?! These are just flowers, Maur', you know... Although perhaps I should buy you a car or something. I definitely wonder how you'd thank me, then!"

The medical examiner shook her head and proceeded to take her partner's tank top off with a disturbing efficacy.

"Stressed. I am stressed, Jane. As much as I appreciate the flowers, this has nothing to do with it. We have twenty-five minutes left for it before taking a shower and starting to prepare a meal for twenty to forty guests tonight... Twenty-five minutes are largely enough to release the required amount of endorphins through my body to make sure I will be enough relaxed this evening."

The Italian made a face. A scientific approach didn't work at all for her and if Maura had improved on such a matter, there were still times when the blonde succumbed back to her old habits. The contact of her lover's fingers on her back – ready to unhook her bra – brought her back to reality. She grabbed Maura's arms and made a step backwards.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... As much as I'm always up for this kind of activity, I hope I'm not just some sort of anti-stress hormone dispenser either! And... You know how I like to tease you first... It makes it all better."

A mischievous smile played on Jane's lips as her eyes darkened – glimmering brightly – before her hands to take possession of Maura's waist; her knee suggestively going up between the honey blonde's legs.

"And I love it too but I'm sorry, we're running out of time for this right now. If you don't feel like helping then fine, I will do it myself."

Maura shrugged and sat up on top of the washing machine. As she slid a hand under her panties, Jane barely restrained a giggle.

"Oh really, Maur'? On top of the machine, the exact same one you almost prevented me from touching 'cause it was new and we didn't have to put anything on it and all?"

The scientist turned around and grabbed the remote control. She looked determined, as usual. No matter the importance of the subject, Maura always threw her entire self in her actions and Jane loved this detail for her being exactly alike. People might have called it stubbornness, she saw it herself as ambition and it made her proud.

"Well, perfect time to try the spin-dry cycle."

The brunette chuckled and rolling her eyes, she took the remote control from her lover's hands; shook her head as a smirk lit up her face.

"Alright, you win. Like there was any battle at all anyway... You got me when you started undressing."

Maura grinned and squeezed her partner's waist with her legs, forcing Jane to lift her up from the washing machine. With a precarious balance, the detective reached the meridian sofa on which bed sheet had been previously folded neatly. She sat there, still holding Maura firmly.

"Really? It wasn't the endorphin argumentation?"

Jane locked her dark eyes with Maura's hazel ones and let a few seconds pass by, torn between answering sarcastically or giving up and going literal. Because obviously, her partner's question had been very serious.

"No, it wasn't, Maura. I'm sorry."

The honey blonde unhooked her own bra before repeating the gesture on Jane. Passing a leg over her lover's own one, she sat closer until her body molded the Italian's.

"I am really disappointing in your lack of interest in biology. There is nothing more captivating than the way our body works. Perhaps if I took you to the Science Museum you would change your mind. I am sure that all you need is a less abstract approach. I mean..."

As much as Jane had tilted her head on a side to give better access to Maura's kisses on her neck, the rather endless monologue the scientist had lost herself into wasn't working at all for her. On the contrary.

"Twenty-five minutes, Maur'. You only have twenty-five minutes. So if you don't want to run late for the rest of the stuff we have to do today, I suggest you to leave behind your endorphin thesis and focus on what you are doing instead. For the sake of it... Please..."


	13. An Evening At Home

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews, the next chapter will deal with Daniel's message and will be posted tomorrow (I have a few chapters in advance) but don't freak out; it might not be as bad as it looks. As for the guest who posted a review, my reply is at the end of this chapter.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter twelve**

**Tuesday evening**

It had been a lot of work – a lot of time mostly spent in the kitchen – but in the end Jane was utterly happy to spend the evening at home with her friends, colleagues and relatives. The moment Korsak and Frost had arrived, a weight had vanished from her shoulders as a semblance of routine had wrapped her up and all the rest had been left behind; the stress of the last few days, the silent questions bumping into each other in her head flirting insidiously with the bitter shape of doubts.

She simply needed her daily references to go on. It was as simple as that.

"I told them they could call me anytime if they wanted me to testify in court. How come they didn't? I was on the case, my name is on all the official papers!"

A hand slid on her waist and made her slightly jump of surprise. Sometimes she envied Maura's ability to not care much about people's gaze on them and dare public display of affection, even if quite discreet in the end. She was herself unable to do so and if she ever tried, discomfort made her stop rather quickly. She felt guilty afterward, if only for her partner. She wasn't ashamed of them but for whatever reason it bothered her.

Maura cast a glance at the living-room. It was packed, groups of people talking in every corner with a glass in hand. The buffet had been set up in the patio and the door constantly opened provided a nice breeze inside.

The temperatures were still quite high. Stormy, perhaps.

"I think everyone is here, Jane. Perhaps we should make a 'thank you' speech now..."

The brunette nodded and subconsciously tightened her grip on the glass of champagne she was holding. She wasn't good at taking the floor for personal reasons but neither was Maura and yet they both knew they had to. It wasn't more decorum than plain sincerity. A speech – as short as it would be – was important.

She cleared her voice – out of nervousness, to win some time – then grabbed Maura's hand to lead her more or less to an angle of the room where most of the guests would be able to properly see them.

"You go or I go?"

Maura frowned at her partner's whispered comment through clenched teeth. She shrugged once the words – almost inaudible – made sense in her head and looked blankly at the crowd gathered around. Nobody was paying attention to them.

"Err... Excuse me? Your attention, please...?"

Conversations subdued as forty faces or so turned right away towards her; Jane's included, surprised as the brunette was before Maura's unusual loud voice.

"We won't hold you back from your conversations for too long. Jane and I just wanted to thank you for being here tonight and next Saturday too. We... We really appreciate it, because you are all important to us and it wouldn't have been the same without you. Our wedding wouldn't be as... Memorable... As it will be thanks to you. So... Thank you very much."

As Maura's hazel eyes landed on her, Jane swallowed hard. It was her turn yet what was left to say, exactly? Giggling nervously, she looked at the crowd of guests and attempted a shy smile.

"I'm not gonna be very original here – 'cause Maur' summed it up perfectly – but... Yeah. Thank you. Thank you very much for having come here and accepting to be a part of... Of all of this. We're really touched and hope you'll enjoy it as much as we will. So... To everyone!"

She rose her glass – soon copied by the whole room – and cheered with Maura's, blushing as Tommy's voice resounded loud.

"To the future brides!"

With one voice, the guests echoed Jane's young brother happily.

...

As Maura walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but appreciate the sharp contrast with downstairs. It was quiet on the first floor, almost relaxing compared to the noisy and crowded living-room.

She had made it to her bedroom door when Sara appeared on her left and made her jump of surprise.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you here! Are you alright?"

The teenager nodded – adjusted her dress – then motioned at the door in her back.

"There was someone in the bathroom downstairs. Angela told me I could use this one instead... I hope it's okay."

Maura offered a nod and a smile she hoped friendly enough. She hadn't had the occasion to speak to Jane's youngest cousins yet. Very quickly, she tried to remember her revision notes and what she had written down concerning Sara but the only think that kept on coming up in head was the word "teenager", enough to make her slightly anxious.

"Of course! And if you are bored, you can go and watch television in our bedroom. Jane insisted on having a set in there, as much as I think it isn't a good idea and troubles one's sleep schedule. Come with me. I was on my way to pick up a photo album. I will leave you alone, after that. Don't be worried. I am sure that spending the evening with your relatives and strangers isn't thrilling."

Smiling shyly, Sara followed the medical examiner in the master bedroom and discreetly looked around.

"Make yourself comfortable. You can sit on the bed or in one of the armchairs... Feel free!"

Maura disappeared in her walk-in closet and emerged back from it a few minutes later, album in hand. She cast a glance at the television screen and smiled at Sara before turning on her heels, ready to go back down to the living-room.

"Maura?"

The call of her name made her panic. She wasn't good at socializing, no matter the efforts she was eager to make for Jane's family. What if someone took one of her comments badly? What if they judged her and put back into question the wedding? But as she turned around, the scientist only came to face a teenager who looked more nervous than she was herself.

"Yes?"

For long seconds Sara remained quiet – her dark eyes studying Maura intensely – as she kept on playing with the hem of her cotton dress.

"How did you come out to your parents?"

The question didn't take the honey blonde aback. No. Instead, it made her freeze and wish the ground could open and swallow her immediately. Swallowing hard, her brow furrowed as she honestly tried to think about it and find the right words to describe something that had always been quite blurry. She didn't mind much the personal side of the question in itself but truth to be told, she had no idea how to reply.

Mistaking Maura's long silence, Sara sighed and shrugged before clearing her voice nervously.

"I ask you because I don't know how to tell mine."

The scientist's polite smile disappeared, melting away at a disturbing speed. The words had been cleared and loud but they were now dancing crazily in her head, preventing her from replying. And yet she knew that she had to say something back. And quickly.

"Oh."

Epic fail. Maura made a face – angry at herself for such a pitiful reply – and shook her head before casting a glance at the door. Her stilettos resounded loud as she approached the bed slowly and sat on it; abandoning the photo album by her side.

"I guess my childhood Polaroid snapshots can wait for a while."

She tapped on the leather cover of the album and finally locked her eyes with Sara's; then smiled, peacefully. The teenager looked terrified. It broke Maura's heart.

...

_**Guest's review (sorry, I don't have any name): I actually need to write both genres. If I only went with the dark and heavy introspection stories - and that no matter how many I would write a year - I would sign in for a depression because it is emotionally tough to write. I put my entire self in a chapter, a bit like an actor on stage. I need to forget who I am to focus on what the characters feels and how (then I'm back to my life when the chapter is over, no worries!). **_

_**I like writing lighter stories and it seems like people like reading them too so I won't stop but as usual will go from one genre to the other (the next one is going to be heavier and closer to "Her Name" or "In Search of a Midnight Kiss").**_

_**Personally, I do like the idea of Jane and Maura having weaknesses. This is even one of the only things I like from Janet Tamaro's work. One can be strong and independent yet have weaknesses. We all have some, it is human. We just have to learn how to cope with them and handle them on a daily basis. And in a story, it gives depth to a character as well.**_

_**I dislike the Casey storyline and pretty much any "beard" scene because not only does it sound ridiculous and not believable (no chemistry, a weak storyline - Jane and Casey barely spent 10 days together in all -, Jane's not being able to be herself when with him, redundant with Maura turning down Tommy and soon Frankie etc) but also because I think it doesn't bring anything to the show. **_

_**The difference here is that I am writing fanfiction. I don't care/don't want to write the exact copy of an episode nor throw myself in a drama/thriller (I lack the reasoning it takes). I only focus on romance, sometimes dark and sometimes from a lighter side. It is your right to see a wedding prep or a daily couple life as some sort of Harlequin story but I have actually not added the usual "forbidden" love or love triangle at all (I have translated Harlequin stories, sadly I know how they work). In "Orando Laborando" there was no ex-boyfriend nor anylove threat - my goal was to work on a tiny detail of Maura's past given in the show - and here Daniel is an ex but perhaps his intentions aren't at all what readers think they are; even less Maura's. And if Maura feels insecure it is not more because of him than because of Jane's jealousy (that is quite obvious on the show).**_

_**Fair to say this kind of stories is closer, maybe, to chick lit, but I do enjoy writing it; just as I enjoy writing introspection fictions. There's a bit of everything for everyone. Thank you for your review and see you on the next story that should be closer to your expectations.**_


	14. A Matter of Trust

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, really; they mean a lot to me. And now... The chapter many of you were probably waiting for... Enjoy the read!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter thirteen**

**Wednesday Morning**

Jane stopped – looked at Maura in disbelief – then shook her head before grabbing the breakfast plates to put them in the dishwasher.

"Why did she come to you? It doesn't make sense at all!"

Maura shrugged, disarmed by the question. The discussion she had had with Sara the evening before kept on weighing on her. A lot. And after a sleepless night of doubts, she had finally given in then confided it to Jane. She knew that her partner wouldn't tell everyone about it and she desperately needed to know that she had done right.

"At times it is easier to talk to someone we barely know... I don't know, Jane. It just happened. I couldn't go and dismiss her. She looked terrified!"

The brunette softened – cleared her voice – and bit her lower lip. She had been as surprised by the news as Maura had been and now she couldn't stop thinking about Roberta and Marco. They were open-minded, they would be okay with it. But still... Right now they had absolutely no idea that their daughter was planning on coming out to them sooner or later.

"What did you tell her? You never really came out to your parents, they _assumed_ it after Elizabeth's death... And you just went with the flow. Sara must have been disappointed."

Maura grabbed a dish towel and started fidgeting it nervously.

"I told her that she didn't have to rush into things... That it was better to choose a moment when nobody will have anything else in mind and they would have time to discuss it calmly, and answer questions if there was any to come up... But most of all, I told her that she didn't have to lie nor hide... That she would do just fine."

Plate in hand, Jane remained still and looked at the blonde for long seconds. Maura looked in pain, torn and in need of being comforted in the decisions she had had to take a bit hastily the day before. At no moment had she asked to find herself in the middle of such delicate situation and it wasn't easy.

"I think you said the right things, Maur'... I really do... But you could have told me earlier!"

The scientist approached her coffee maker and proceeded to take off the filter to clean it. They had overslept and were almost running late to the appointments they had made for the day. She needed to hurry up.

"I wasn't going to interrupt the party and even if I had come to you right away, what would it have changed? She came to me, Jane... Not to you. I don't even think you're supposed to know about it in the first place if you see what I mean. And then... We were exhausted and went to bed right after the party. I didn't want to bother you with that and didn't know if I had to tell you at all about it."

It was fair enough, Jane had to recognize it. She turned the dishwasher on and dried her hands on a towel.

"Well... Now we're at it, is there anything else you feel like revealing?"

Her question had been light enough but as she saw Maura hesitate and frown, Jane swallowed hard; felt how her heart began to beat faster in panic.

"What is it, Maur'?"

Carefully, the honey blonde put the filter down on the counter and locked her eyes with her partner's. Taking a deep breath, she quickly looked for the right words susceptible to minimize Jane's reaction.

"I might need to see Daniel tomorrow."

A heavy silence welcomed her statement and she took advantage of it to go on. If she lacked precision in her argumentation, the Italian would jump on the occasion to throw a fit.

"Do you remember the Larson Case?"

Jane nodded. Slowly.

"I rarely have to deal with mummies, Maura, so yeah... I remember it. Why?"

Sweeping away invisible crunches on the counter, the blonde sighed loudly.

"Well Daniel is attending a conference for archeologists and on Friday they will discuss the case... He asked me if I could answer a few questions about it and if I could lend him photos, data from it. It is purely professional, Jane."

Perhaps she shouldn't have added the last sentence because as she looked at her partner, Maura saw a wave of anger spread on Jane's face. Yet she had been honest. Daniel didn't want to have a drink for the purpose of chatting about life and such. He needed her professional view on a case she had worked on.

"When did he call you? I didn't hear your phone ring this morning."

That was the negative side of living with a detective. Jane didn't jump to conclusions – unless her jealousy showed up without any warning – and always asked for questions that highlighted a cruel logic.

"He didn't call me but sent me a message yesterday when I was at the Yacht Club with my father but then I got wrapped up in the whole supermarket thing – and the fact they didn't have the flour you needed for your lasagnas – which stressed me out because forty people would show up a few hours later... Then the laundry happened... And then Sara... I completely forgot about it!"

Maura was being honest. Jane knew it. Not just because the medical examiner couldn't lie but because her voice was betraying her slight panic. The fact she had forgotten to the message should have comforted the brunette – and deep inside it did – but something else took control of everything: her well-known jealousy.

After all, Maura forgot at times that she had given a kidney to Caylin so it wasn't that surprising.

"You won't go."

The Italian regretted her words immediately but didn't take them back. Confused, Maura frowned and looked at Jane for a few seconds before replying.

"Excuse me?"

The detective's breathing had turned rough and loud. She was fuming against herself for reacting this way but threw it on Maura instead.

"I said that you wouldn't go. Turn him down."

The blonde chuckled. Not only was she taken aback by her partner's words but they were now going on her nerves. She wasn't panicked anymore – afraid that Jane would throw a fit of pointless jealousy – but simply mad.

"What? Who do you think you are? You aren't my mother, Jane. You can't force me to do something. Besides, I am 38 years old. Don't you think I am old enough to take my own decisions?"

It was too late. The brunette knew that she would regret everything she would say but she was too proud to ever admit it. She crossed her arms on her chest and rose a mocking eyebrow.

"Obviously you aren't old enough to realize how naïve you are."

This time, Maura scoffed. Her fist landed loudly on the kitchen top, making her partner jump of surprise. She never lost her patience, or at least not that way. It was a first, a bitter novelty in their couple life.

"That's enough, Jane! Everyone doesn't want to sleep me, you know. If you happened to see Casey or any of your ex, I wouldn't throw a fit at you for that. And you know why? Because I _trust _you, and I _love_ you... And I know that you love me too. That's all I care about and it's what you should keep in mind. Nobody matters but you. Absolutely nobody. It's a matter of trust, dammit! Why can't you just trust me? I've never flirted with anyone nor... I've never let you think I... It's insulting! I am an adult. I know where I stand and what my feelings are. Nobody – not even you – will ever tell me what to do. You don't like it? Too bad because it's how it works... You cannot keep me away from anyone you consider to be a potential threat. It's vain and ridiculous."

Jane was about to reply when the patio door opened and Angela – followed by Constance – came in.

"What's going on in here? We can hear you from the guesthouse!"

As Maura looked down – too ashamed to answer – the detective shrugged and whispered apologies. Violet and Matthew were upstairs, they had probably heard them as well.

"It seems like that we have arrived just on time... This is for the two of you, starting in an hour. You have been thinking about everyone so far and it is now time for you to focus on yourselves. This wedding is – beforehand – yours. Enjoy."

Constance held a couple of coupons out to Jane and Maura then smiled, as peacefully as ever.

"A day at the spa? It is really nice but we don't have time for it today, unfortunately. We have to go to..."

Angela rose her hand in the air to stop Maura. Shaking her head, she winked at Constance.

"We will do it for you. As much as we are proud of the way you have been handling everything until now, go have some time for yourselves – to have a little rest – and let us manage what is left... Which is nothing at all, anyway. And it isn't as if we don't know about weddings! You'll see a day at the spa is exactly what you two need."


	15. When In South America

_**Author's note: thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! **_

**...**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Wednesday – lunchtime**

If the massage she had just had had wrapped her up in a lovely embrace, the sun that was now warming up her body seemed to slowly rock her to sleep and – eyes closed, laid on a deckchair – Maura was happy. Just that, the bare notion in all it owned of simplicity.

"I smell of caramel."

Jane's comment elicited a smile on her lips, a genuine one that soon spread to her entire face and made her shine. She opened back her eyes and looked at the brunette.

"I love it!"

The Italian cracked a smile – timidly enough at first – before giggling. She settled further on her deckchair and focused on the ocean in front of her. The sun was sliding at its surface, turning the blue ribbon into a silver veil of waves and foam.

"Me too..."

They hadn't talked much since their argument earlier in the morning. The ride to the spa had been silent – cold enough – and it had left a bitter feeling floating above their heads; weighing on their shoulders. Playing with the hem of her robe, Jane let her dark eyes slide shyly along Maura's legs. Her porcelain skin contrasting with the blue navy cotton fabric of the deckchair mattress.

"I'm sorry I make you feel bad, Maur'. I don't do it on purpose."

Jane's allusion was obvious enough for the honey blonde to not feel the need to ask for an explanation.

She nodded a quiet thank you and bit her lips, not knowing what to say. She didn't like arguing, especially with Jane. It hurt too much while the latent fear of losing the Italian crept in her head and laughed at her.

"You know, even if other people wanted to have sex with me... I would turn them down. I'm in love with you, Jane... I'm attracted to nobody but you. Please tell me you know that, that you understand..."

The detective nodded and folded her legs to rest her chin on top of her knees.

"Of course, I do. But it's beyond my control, I can't help it. It's not more against you than... I don't know... Maybe myself. What can I say? I'm slightly territorial."

Maura rose an eyebrow in disbelief but restrained herself from alluding to the euphemism her partner had just used. If she knew about honesty, she was also convinced that diplomacy was the key of any successful conversation.

"You have nothing to fear about Daniel. I was just not expecting to see him ever again and all of a sudden he pops up back into my life and... It's weird. Because he's supposed to belong to the past."

Jane sat Indian style – grabbed her fruit cocktail – and began to play with the multicolored straw. She didn't have to know point by point Maura's past romantic life – after all the scientist didn't know everything about her either and she was fine with it – but she couldn't help the questions rushing to her mind, making her feel ashamed and guilty.

"What happened between the two of you?"

The question surprised Maura but as usual, she didn't mind. As much as her social abilities were quite low, her eloquence owned a singular freedom that had saved her more than once.

"I signed in for an archeology workshop one summer at the end of my residency. So I left for South America, met Daniel there and one thing leading to another we started having an affair. Except it went too fast and I put an end to it before coming back to Boston. I had assumed that by doing so, I would prevent me from any kind of suffering... I was wrong. He didn't break my heart, though. I did it all by myself."

Jane's dark eyes stopped on Maura's hazel ones with a rare intensity that betrayed her empathy. She made a face and shook her head but the scientist swept away the upcoming remark with a gesture of the hand.

"It was such a long time ago! I'm perfectly fine, now. I've turned the page... It's just a bit odd to see that he went on with his life. No matter how logical it is, in the end. It's selfish from my part."

A couple of seagulls passed by the large windows, their cries coming to die in the silence of the spa. For long seconds Maura observed them go away in the immensity of the sky and envied their ability to fly.

She turned back her head to Jane and rolled her eyes.

"We will stay at The Division One Cafe if that can reassure you. I'm afraid a forensics talk doesn't have its place in a cozy, hype lounge anyway."

The brunette nodded shamefully then jumped on her feet before tightening the belt of her robe and casting a glance at the restaurant tables a few feet away.

"I don't know for you, Maur', but I'm starving! And I've checked the coupon twice, it says lunch is included so let's take advantage of that. Their pastries look yummy."

Constance and Angela had had the perfect idea, coming up at the perfect time. Jane and Maura hadn't had a single day for themselves for way too long; especially considering they had gone straight from a work week to being now in the home stretch for their wedding.

It was just a matter of days. By Sunday everything would be over and only the good memories would remain echoing the white gold of their wedding bands, of their genuine smiles. They knew it. Yet they had to find the courage to keep it up until then for the sake of a desire to bear each one's name and become somehow a single entity.

"You two are engaged? Oh... We weren't told! Congratulations!"

If Maura smiled brightly at the waitress as she held them out the menu, Jane forced herself to adopt more or less the same reaction. She nodded and quietly plunged into the reading of the different courses.

Three days left. She could do it. Then she sugarcoat tone would cease, at least. As much as she tried, she couldn't stand it and it made her feel awkward; uncomfortable. What if she weren't normal? How come she wasn't thrilled – ecstatic – to talk about it? She loved Maura, she really did. But she hated making it public.

Shaking her head in the hope it would push away her disturbing thoughts, the brunette straightened on her seat and pouted before the menu; torn between the different possibilities.

No. She was perfectly normal. She just didn't like the whole princess-y thing that seemed to emanate from people's behavior when they melted in awe before her relationship. It wasn't her. Period.

"The fish looks good."

Feigning surprise, Maura opened wide eyes and stared at her partner in disbelief.

"Who are you? What have you done to Jane?"

The brunette smirked and passed a hand under the table to squeeze the scientist's knee tenderly; her thumb drawing patterns on it.

"Wrong Rizzoli, Maur'. I'm not all about steaks and potatoes, that's my brothers you're thinking about here... I do enjoy fish... As long as it doesn't come with broccoli or any disgusting green thing."


	16. Being A Couple

_**Author's note: thank you again for all your reactions, it is not only a pleasure to read them but also a way for me to see if I wrote it as I should according to the reactions I would like to stir up from the readers (I don't know if this sentence is clear...!) so it comes in handy to have them.**_

**...**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Wednesday Evening**

Accepting the mug of tea that Constance was holding out to her, Maura smiled at her mother then looked at the suitcase opened on the floor by her feet.

"I have never liked packing at the last minute..."

On Friday morning, they would leave for Rockport. A three-day weekend from which they would come back married. The perspective of the wedding made Maura blush and smile. This was what she had wanted since the beginning. Being part of Jane, for the eternity. She didn't see it as something sweet but strong and powerful like her feelings; the ones that made her heart beat faster whenever her eyes found the Italian's and something warm wrapped up her mind.

"Thank you for the spa, by the way. Jane and I really enjoyed it. You and Angela were right. We needed it a lot more than what we had assumed in the first place."

She took a sip of her tea – put the mug down on a console table – and proceeded to fold a silk top before putting it in her suitcase. Her mother's gaze on her was heavy, disturbing.

Like the sudden silence that had followed her own statement.

"Is everything alright, Maura? I know this is none of my business but... Are you fine? Arguing is normal for a couple, I don't put that in question, but..."

It was now Constance's turn to look embarrassed, uncomfortable. Sighing loudly, she went to lean against the wall of the walk-in closet and waited for a reaction from her daughter. They had never been close to the point of sharing such conversation but the circumstances were singular and Maura needed to talk, to open to someone.

"I don't know..."

The whisper hadn't sounded more as an affirmation than as a question as it had hit the air through a shaking tone of voice full of uncertainty. Maura shrugged and picked immediately another piece of clothing.

"I mean... No. There is something wrong and I don't know what it is. I don't know if it is me or... Jane isn't being herself and... And I don't know what to do. I don't understand what is happening."

The cashmere cardigan she had previously grabbed landed quietly on the floor as she let go of it and turned around to hide her distress from Constance. She didn't want her mother to think that she was weak. It was humiliating.

"What do you mean? And where is Jane, by the way? I didn't see her downstairs."

Maura shook her head, swallowed back her tears and bit her lips to regain composure. Perhaps she was just tired and needed a few more hours of sleep.

"She is walking Jo Friday. I did it this morning so it is her turn to do it tonight before we go out to The Dirty Robber with Matthew, Violet and a few colleagues."

Constance nodded yet didn't add anything. She patiently waited for her daughter to keep on talking instead. They had never been confidantes but she knew how Maura didn't like being rushed into things. She needed to take her time to express her feelings.

"Jane has always been a bit jealous, even when we weren't dating. But it was okay. Except this week, she has been overreacting to absolutely everything and nothing. I might have to see someone tomorrow for a couple of hours – someone I have been intimate with – and as much as I tell her it is purely professional she... It doesn't make sense! She even went to prevent me from seeing him. It is beyond ridiculous! I mean... I would understand her reaction if I had already put our relationship in danger in the past but it never happened so why? Why is she suddenly reacting like that? It isn't the first time I come across... An old flame... And until now it didn't bother her the silghtest bit. I'm sure there's something else and I don't know what."

If the confession surprised Constance, the woman didn't let it show at all. Instead, she kept that impassive smile on, the one Maura had had such a hard time to understand.

"Have you talked to her? Have you asked her why she was reacting this way?"

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Maura dared to look up and lock her eyes with her mother's. She pondered the question – calmly – before a frown of confusion embraced her features.

"Indirectly. She said she couldn't help it... But I know that there is something else and it scares me. I can't afford to lose her... I... I love her."

Constance didn't hesitate a second and crossed the room to finally take her daughter in her arms for a long awaited hug. Rare gesture of affection she herself regretted to not have given in earlier.

Rubbing Maura's back, she let a laugh pass her lips and rolled her eyes.

"And why would you lose her, dear? Don't be dramatic. I understand your pain and your worries but keep your chin up and make things clear. Obviously there is something that bothers her but then it is your role to reassure her, to make her understand that you are here for her... That you love her."

…

"I see that you aren't only good at darts in England but also in America!"

Violet's comment made Maura laugh. The Dirty Robber was packed and if at some point in her life such detail should have scared her, she didn't mind anymore. It was a place she knew and considered as a reference in her daily life. Especially when she was surrounded by people like the ones sharing her table now.

"That was before she went all Mohammed Ali on Leonore at the chess competition. Now _that_ was something."

Jane choked on her beer as her partner hit her openly on the side to make her stop talking. A few other cops had joined them an hour ago and there were now easily twenty people at the table; twenty people who burst out laughing before Maura's reaction.

"Ouch! Now that was unfair, Maur'... I mean, you totally destroyed her face. She looked like a Picasso after that."

Frost and Korsak opened wide eyes and stared at the blonde in disbelief while Martinez chuckled with a few guys of his unit and shook his head playfully at Jane.

"You're totally whipped, Rizzoli, aren't you?"

While Maura ignored the comment, Jane cast a frosty look at her colleague. Without saying a word; she did not need to.

If the majority of the BPD hadn't seemed to show any particular concern about their couple, it was different for the brunette herself.

For some reason, it made her feel uncomfortable; embarrassed. Even when the intention was purely nice. Yes, she was in a relationship with Maura and so what? If she didn't go and throw it at people's face all the time, there was a reason why. She didn't like that and didn't want people to allude to it themselves. It was personal.

"I lost my nerves against an ex-classmate but I do regret my act because violence is never the answer... It happened during the school annual chess competition."

This time, Matthew joined in and rose his bottle of beer in direction of Maura who was still mumbling vague explanations to Frost and Korsak.

"Best chess competition ever. And by the way, Leonore and Charles are getting a divorce."

Jane squealed in satisfaction before stopping right in her tracks as Maura looked at her in disapproval.

"Nobody should feel happy before a marriage's downfall, Jane. Now that being said... Nobody should be forced to feel empathy towards the person concerned by the divorce either... Alright, Drug Unit. Let's now see if you can do better at darts than the Labs Team."

Maura wasn't particularly proud of her meltdown at Rugby School but most of all, she knew that it meant talking about her couple and Jane didn't like that.

As a matter of fact – and since they had been dating – her partner had a hard time assuming it in public. If it had been strange and confusing at first – especially after Jane being so demonstrative in England – very soon it had turned into a characteristic of their daily life and Maura had easily accepted it.

Although at times, it made her doubt. Shamefully.

She wasn't needy nor clingy but whenever someone alluded to them as a couple, Jane turned mad and grew uncomfortable to the point Maura wondered if the Italian didn't feel embarrassed by her presence by her side. Stupidity at its best but Maura couldn't help it. Was Jane really happy?


	17. Sweet Caroline

_**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews... **_

**...**

**Chapter sixteen**

**Thursday Morning**

As much as she had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes or so, Maura was still overwhelmed by the atmosphere that seemed to emanate from the historical place. She could hear the crowd go wild, the clamors following a bad run.

Ghosts from the past engraved for the eternity in the seats echoing the black and white photos hung on the long corridors inside the building.

Unlike Jane and many Bostonians, she didn't remember the first time she had come there. As a child with her grandfather, perhaps. But if there was one thing Maura was sure of, it was that wherever she had lived, it had always remained in her heart as a proof of her feeling of belonging to Boston and nowhere else in the world.

Sat Indian style on the mound, she focused on the main entrance and waited for Jane to appear. It was a matter of seconds, now. Her heart began to beat faster as a smile of excitement lit up her eyes. Luckily, the temperatures had somewhat lowered during the night and the gray sky was more bearable now than any hot, sunny day; especially when standing there, so far from any shadow.

Yes. Everything was just perfectly fine.

The doors opened and a very confused Jane came through. Immediately, Maura stood up and waited for her partner to join her. She was giggling. Joyfully. At some point in her life, the honey blonde had assumed that she would never be like that. She might have succeeded in her professional career but romantically, she had had nothing to make her proud. And it was just the way it had to be. Perhaps.

But then Jane had showed up and all of this had been left far behind.

"What... What is all that?"

Dumbfounded but immensely amused – her eyes glimmering excitingly – the Italian motioned at the empty space around her then shook her head in disbelief at Maura.

"Fenway Park. The oldest American baseball stadium... Home of The Red Sox since 1912. You won't hear the song _Sweet Caroline_ anywhere else in the world. It currently has a seating capacity of 37,499..."

Jane chuckled and forced her partner to stop.

"I do know this place, Maura. I was asking you what we were doing here. Or even better... Why you asked me to come here after having left home without a word while I was having a shower. Nobody wanted to tell me anything about your mysterious and sudden disappearance."

The scientist blushed. It made Jane smile. That was something she loved about Maura. Nobody had cared for her as much as the blonde. Nobody had ever been as sweet with her and attentive. Nobody.

"I couldn't get Fenway for our wedding but I still could have it for a few hours this morning."

Even if Jane had wanted to say something, she wouldn't have been able to. The words wouldn't have come out. Maura's hand on hers sent shivers down her spine and still unable to speak, the brunette looked for her partner's eyes.

Maura leaned up, brushed Jane's lips of a bright smile.

"I love you... You have no idea how much I love you."

Forehead against her lover's – eyes locked with her hazel ones – the Italian bit her lips then echoed Maura's statement through a murmur of smiles before abandoning herself to the kiss.

And then she forgot everything, from the fact that she was standing there on a pitcher's mound in an empty stadium to the way she had left home in a hurry as soon as she had got Maura's message asking her to go to Fenway.

As they broke apart, she noticed a plastic bag on the ground; by the scientist's feet.

"What's in it?"

Arms around Jane's waist – as if she didn't want to let go of her – Maura turned her head towards the object of her partner's attention and shrugged.

"It's... Well, sit down."

Jane did as asked and couldn't help but smile as she felt Maura settle behind her, her legs against hers as the heat of her chest spread along the brunette's back. Chin on her partner's shoulder, the scientist put the bag down on Jane's lap and opened it.

"Hot dogs and French fries. Isn't what we are supposed to eat, here?"

Maura laughed against Jane's neck and planted a kiss on her cheek as she saw the Italian pondered the question.

"You mean I'm allowed to eat hot dogs and French fries at 10.30 in the morning?"

The honey blonde grabbed a sandwich and settled closer against Jane's back. Still resting on her shoulder, she leaned her head against her lover's and giggled.

"_We_ are allowed to eat these at 10.30 in the morning."

Jane picked up a few fries and began to chew them enthusiastically.

"You know there's nothing organic in these things, Maur', right? There's not even kale or whatever."

The scientist rolled her eyes and gently hit Jane's leg with her own to make her give up her sudden interest in dietetic. She growled, took a mouthful of her hot dog.

"It is hardly worse than the fact of being sat on a very dusty mound in a pair of jeans, wearing old tennis shoes and this quite worn-out Red Sox cotton jersey."

But when Jane didn't reply, Maura frowned and slightly turned around to look at her properly. The brunette was staring blankly in front of her with glimmering eyes. Suddenly concerned, the scientist put a hand on her partner's back and began to rub it.

"Jane, are you crying?"

The detective scoffed and turned her head in the opposite direction so Maura couldn't see her properly.

"No... Argh! Alright, I am."

Maura put back her hot dog in the bag and pushed away Jane's ponytail to plant a comforting kiss there, on her nape.

"Why are you crying? Hun'... This was supposed to make you happy!"

Jane rolled her eyes then wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve. Focusing on the stadium – the empty seats in front of her – she let a loud sigh pass her lips then shook her head almost bitterly.

"Nobody has ever done something like that for me before. Never... I _am_ happy. _You_ make me happy. It's... It's the sweetest thing you could do for me."

Maura swallowed back the tears that the confession had stirred up. She couldn't cry or else if they were already that emotional now, what would it be on Saturday for the wedding ceremony? Clearing her voice, she took a deep breath and tried to calm her heartbeats.

"Alright... Now feed me with your knowledge about this place. You know a lot more than I do about it, Jane."

The Italian's voice rocked her, carried her away to a world of lightness and sunshine where everything looked bright, clear. Eyes closed, she let Jane tell her baseball stories, Red Sox exploits and defeats. And when she finished her hot dog, Maura passed her arms around her partner's waist; remained still. An undying smile on her lips.

It took her a while to notice the rain drops, the way they were crashing with strength on the mound. But as it started pouring frankly and she felt the water pass underneath her clothes, she stood up hastily and let Jane take her by the hand.

They reached an entrance but - sightly breathless because of the unexpected run - Maura shook her head and pointed out the metal gate.

"I only have the key for the main entrance, Jane. I can't open these doors. We have to go back and cross the whole stadium to go back inside. Being the Medical Chief Examiner of the State gives me some advantages but I'm not the governor either. I don't have a free Fenway Park pass."

But the rain was falling with strength now and as they turned around to estimate the distance that separated them from the main entrance, both women came to the evident conclusion that it was better to wait there. After all, a small roof was keeping them safe from the storm.

"What do you suggest us to do, now?"

Maura should have known better because as she looked up at Jane and saw these dark eyes glimmering under a mischievous flame that she knew way too well, it turned obvious her partner had a clear idea of a pass time that would come in handy.

Smirking, Jane approached the blonde – forcing her to lean against the wall – and let her fingers play with the hem of Maura's shirt. She unbuttoned the scientist's jeans, caressed the warm skin there.

"Well..."

Maura didn't need much time to react and put her hands on her partner's buttocks, pushing her even closer to her own body.

"That part wasn't in your Fenway fantasy, Jane."

The brunette's hoarse voice echoed against Maura's neck as hot lips brushed the skin in a trail of kisses.

"What can I say? I have a boundless creativity."


	18. Childhoods

_**Author's note: thank you again for all your reviews.**_

**...**

**Chapter seventeen**

**Thursday – Lunchtime**

"I think it is now time for this little man to take a nap."

Jane's smile melted into disappointment but she nonetheless nodded at Lydia and planted a thousand kisses on TJ's head before Maura – who was holding him in her arms – followed the toddler's mother to the stairs.

"Would you like to get children?"

As she waved at her nephew for the last time, Jane pouted; shrugged before Violet's question. Curiously, she was the first person asking about that. Even Angela hadn't alluded to it.

"We've talked about it a few times already but haven't taken a decision yet. Although time's running against us... I mean, I'm 39 and Maura's 38. It's a bit now or never... If we go for it, adoption seems the best for us. Artificial insemination is complicated and at our age the percentage of chances is low. Besides, with our jobs a pregnancy would be tough. But... We can't rush into things either. It's a very important decision."

Violet nodded and accepted the glass of lemonade that Jane offered her. Matthew, Tommy and Frankie were still working on installing the Super 8mm projector and considering their silence, the brunette wondered if whatever thing her brothers had insisted on showing her would ever work out in the end.

"Hey, ya need help, guys? You look a bit lost with the wires and all."

Tommy scoffed yet the way he looked back at the projector betrayed his divided feelings on the matter. Jane rolled her eyes at Violet but didn't insist. They had come home with Maura from Fenway Park only to find out that a few unexpected visitors had stopped by for the afternoon. But it had turned out that Tommy and Lydia hadn't only come for them to see TJ. All proud, Jane's brothers had stated they had a surprise.

"And it's up! See? Everything's fine. We've been testing it for a while, it's just that it takes some time to put it up and running. Now come over here and sit down, big sis'."

Grabbing a bowl of freshly made popcorn, Jane nodded and walked to the couch before motioning with her head at the stairs behind her.

"We don't wait for Maura and Lydia?"

While Tommy and Matthew were shutting down the blinds to make sure that the living-room would be in the dark, Frankie replied to his sister's question by a nod, took a handful of popcorn then let himself fall into one of the available armchairs.

"Did you know that Maura used to be in Rugby School Film Club? I remember that the few short movies she shot were quite... Metaphorical, to say the least."

A smirk played on Jane's lips and eager to know more about it, she fully turned to Violet and rose eyebrows in surprise.

"Now this is something we didn't know. Although I'm hardly surprised by the abstract thing. That's... Yeah, I guess that's definitely Maura."

Violet laughed lightly and looked behind Jane's shoulder as the honey blonde appeared along with Lydia. Hands in the pockets of her cotton pants, Maura smiled but stopped and looked at everyone in the room.

"Were you talking about me? I heard you say my name, Jane."

The Italian nodded and patted the space next to her on the couch; a silly grin lighting up her features.

"Yeah. Come to sit with us, David Lynch. Looks like it's movie time, here. And we're all looking forward to hearing about your point of view after the screening. I mean I'm sure your experience as a movie director would enlighten us like there's no tomorrow on whatever my brothers have prepared for us."

Maura opened her mouth to reply but the bright light coming from the screen prevented her from doing so and without a word she settled next to Jane then focused on the first images.

And froze as a little girl appeared on the screen, running – barefoot – in a large backyard.

"That's... That's me. Where did you get this?"

Jane giggled but stopped as soon as the image faded away, replaced by another one; another little girl with black curls and a band-aid on her chin.

"I had fallen against the coffee table and cracked my chin open. I was started walking. Ma' had gone wild... Because pop hadn't looked after me when it had happened. You weren't even born yet, Tommy and Frankie."

Jane's brothers nodded, all smile. The next scene on the screen was back on Maura at four or five years old, hugging a big Saint Bernard; her hands looking extremely tiny against the fur of the large Swiss dog.

Taken aback and overwhelmed by the images, the scientist put her hand on her mouth and moaned.

"Oh my god, it's Tolstoï!"

Jane turned her head around and stared at her partner, divided between plain fear and pure disbelief.

"You had a dog named Tolstoï? ... Now that explains Bass..."

But Maura shook her head and squealed at the images of her running in a field along with the Saint Bernard, with mountains in the background.

"It was my great-grand-father's dog. He lived in Switzerland. I spent many summers, there. I... I have never seen these films, before."

She was moved and didn't hide it yet blessed the living-room for being in the darkness. Without a word, Jane passed an arm around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Your parents lent them to us, Maura. That's how we managed to make this montage."

The scientist nodded – unable to speak – and took a deep breath before planting a kiss on top of Jane's head as Frankie's words echoed in her heart. For years she had assumed that her family had only been the ghost of a real one but she had been wrong and the montage was proving it.

The succession of images – going from Jane's to hers – was a moving summary of their respective lives since their childhood to their adolescence. Two parallel paths that had ended up meeting at some point to create a brand new one. It was fate, not accident. Maura was sure of that point. Birthdays, daily life scenes and finally graduation time that ended up in a superposition of two old pictures before Tommy and Frankie appeared on the screen.

"When you announced your engagement, Tommy and I began to think about the best present to give you... And, well, after long hours of brainstorming... We came to the conclusion that this little movie was the best idea. We hope you liked it, the copy is yours. Now we're looking forward to being able to watch the new one you're just about to start yourself. But please, not in Super 8mm. This thing is a pain in the ass!"

Jane and Maura laughed silently and tightened their hold on each other.

"May the two of you be happy and... Maura? We apologize in advance. I mean, marrying Jane? Really? You deserve someone better... Like me."

As Tommy winked on screen, Jane scoffed and turned her head towards her brother who was sat with Lydia on his lap in an armchair.

"Tommy!"

But before he had a chance to reply, his own self did it on screen.

"Just kidding, Jane. Don't throw a fit! I have Lydia and TJ... You found your own one. Never let her go, Maura is perfect for you. And even if you'd start mumbling it's none of our business... We all know you measure the luck you're having now. Welcome to the family, Maura. Congratulations, sis'!"

Everything turned dark. Suddenly. Echoing a silence nobody seemed eager to break. Frankie turned out to be the first one to react but as he stood up, Jane's shaking voice stop him in his tracks.

"Don't turn the lights on!"

Laughing, Frankie shook his head and shrugged.

"Why?"

Jane's sigh resounded loud in the room. With a shaking hand, she wiped away a tear and rolled her eyes.

"Because we're moved, you dumbass. We're freaking moved! And nobody wanna witness that."


	19. I Don't Know Who I Am Anymore

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews; now after the sweetness, here comes the storm; no flames!**_

**...**

**Chapter eighteen**

**Thursday Evening**

She knew she shouldn't be there. It wasn't ridiculous but shameful. Anyone would have been in their right to tell her how she was overstepping the mark, how it wasn't nice if only for Maura and their couple. But she couldn't help it and it hurt. She was angry, against herself. For being lost in something she didn't understand.

Sat in the driver seat – parked in the dark, opposite the BPD – Jane passed her fingers over her lips then bit them hard. She still could feel the goodbye kiss Maura had given her before leaving home to meet Daniel. It would only be a couple of hours, she had promised it. And it had made Jane feel bad because nobody should have felt the urge to be reassuring. Nobody at all. Yet it had happened and it was all her fault. She knew it.

For what, besides? From her seat, she could see two people leaned over a table, in full conversation over a few documents. Their serious faces said it all. It was business matter and nothing else. Nothing else at all.

"You're a freaking bitch, Jane Rizzoli."

Her self-directed insult – released through clenched teeth – made her laugh bitterly. What kind of person was she, exactly? What kind of partner did this? Maura had never cheated on her nor showed any sign that may have led into this direction.

On the contrary, the honey blonde kept on proving her the exact opposite; just like earlier in the morning at Fenway. Then why? Why was she all of a sudden hidden in the dark?

She shook her head and swallowed back tears of frustration. She had never been like that before. Never.

On the opposite sidewalk – through the bright lights of the cafe opened late at night – Maura put papers back in a brown envelop and held it out to Daniel. They moved on their seats - stood up - and passed the doors of the BPD; walked down the stairs outside.

A taxi appeared and stopped by them. Jane straightened on her seat and swallowed hard as she felt a tear – a lonely one – reach her lips. Why was she doing that? She had never felt so guilty in her whole life. How did she dare to betray Maura like that? She trusted her. She knew she could. Yet she was there and it was just awful.

Daniel waved the envelop and smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you again for taking the time, Maura. I'm sure you had better things to do, tonight. So... I hope the wedding will go smoothly – it isn't that complicated, you just have to say 'yes' – and... If you and Jane ever come to Rome, we will be more than glad to welcome you at home. Gladys would love that. I wish she were here but she had lectures to give at the university and the baby will be here within three months now."

Maura smiled politely and cast a glance at the taxi. She hadn't been to Italy for a long time but she wasn't sure that Jane would love the idea of staying at Daniel's. Nodding, she kept the thought for herself.

"Send us pictures of the baby when she is born. And err... It was a very interesting case, I hope I didn't bore you to death for the past two hours with my talk. There aren't a lot of people who can put up with it. Actually, I guess Jane is the only one in the end."

From the car, the brunette couldn't hear them and hoped she would pass unnoticed completely or else how would she ever be able to explain her presence in the street? Guilty and embarrassed, she kept on looking out there at Maura and Daniel.

Both turned their heads towards the taxi – probably to say something to the driver – and without paying attention to what they were doing, they leaned towards each other for an ultimate kiss on the cheek except the perfect synchronicity of the movement almost led their lips to meet.

They both made a step backwards instantly – uncomfortable before what had almost just happened – and rose hands in the air to apologize.

There was nothing at all between the two of them, Jane could see it; especially after the instinctive reaction they had had as they had almost shared a kiss on the lips by accident. But still. She turned mad.

Mad for absolutely nothing.

...

After a last checkup on Bass in the kitchen, Maura took the stairs to the first floor. The house was plunged in the dark in spite of it being barely 10pm. Violet had a dinner with a few artists in the South End while Jane's brothers had invited Matthew to a basketball game. The brunette had probably decided to watch television in their bedroom, laid in bed.

But as she stepped into the room, Maura found Jane on an armchair looking straight in front of her. The blonde took her sandals off and in silence went to her partner for a kiss. She leaned over but Jane turned her head; pushed her back.

"What... What's wrong?"

Jane's reaction had taken Maura completely aback but as a pair of dark eyes landed on her angrily, the honey blonde swallowed hard then shook her head in confusion.

"You tell me. Do you really think I feel like kissing you after you almost kissed him?"

For long seconds the scientist stared at her partner with the most utter incomprehension. What was she talking about? Frowning, Maura opened her mouth to speak but the Italian turned out to be faster.

"I saw you in the street thirty minutes ago. You almost kissed him!"

Jane swallowed hard. She had never been so ashamed of herself. Not only had she just blurted it out the fact she had been spying on them but the fit she was now throwing didn't make the slightest sense. Yet the confusing pain that had invaded her kept on tightening its grip on her. She was lost, and distressed.

"What? What do you mean? You... You were there?"

Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes before standing up in a haste to win some height against Maura.

"It's not the question, Maur'!"

Although it was and she knew it. Jane had never hated herself so much than now. She was hurting Maura for no reason, releasing the frustration she had over something she didn't understand on the only person she couldn't imagine her life without. She needed help but the words wouldn't come out, not the right ones.

"We didn't kiss, Jane. Nor did we have the intention to do so. If you were there, then you must have seen it, honey."

She had seen it and it was true but her incomprehensible rage was such that she shook her head, let a bitter laugh escape from her lips.

"Don't call me 'honey'! How do you dare to after what happened in the street? And what if a colleague had seen you? Hmm? You thought about it? You thought about how shameful it would have been?"

Maura took a deep breath – felt a whirl of anger rise in her stomach, the same one as the day before – but instead of making things worse by stepping into this game, she thought about her mother's advices.

Jane's argument wasn't much valid considering the way Daniel and her had reacted but she couldn't care less about it because what troubled her right now was the pain on Jane's face. The brunette wasn't fine at all.

She needed help.

As calmly as possible, Maura made a step towards her partner and tilted her head on a side.

"Jane, what is it? Talk to me. It's me. You can tell me anything. What is going on? What... What's happening? Let me help you if... If I can. You know you can trust me. What's bothering you? Why are you suffering like that? I... I don't understand... You scare me."

Maura's soft tone of voice made Jane gasp; pushed her on the edge of her sudden self-hatred.

"And you, you disgust me!"

Jane's words shook them both. The angst that had emanated from them resounded loud before a shocked silent spread over the room. Maura's lips began to tremble. Embarrassed, she looked down and nodded as the detective's sobs pierced the air loudly. Harshly.

"I'm sorry..."

Maura's voice died in a whisper of apologies. At least she understood better now why Jane was always very reluctant to show any display of affection in public, why she never liked talking about their relationship. It made sense, now. Unfortunately.

But then why was Jane she still here? Why had she accepted to get married? Out of pity? That was the last thing the scientist wanted.

Without adding anything, Maura left the room and for long seconds, the Italian stared right in front of her – blankly – at the spot her partner had filled. Upset by her own words, shaken by the resentment behind them.

They hadn't been directed to Maura but to herself.

For a reason she couldn't understand.


	20. What Is Left From Here

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews; as for the anonymous request: sorry but I don't explain my moves - as extreme as they can seem - because they are always explained at some point in the story so be patient and you will get it; Rome wasn't built in one day, issues aren't solved within one chapter and one chapter only. Although without giving spoilers away, you'll get the full explanation in tomorrow's chapter and a bit of something here too (a timid start somehow). **_

_**And yes, to the guest who used it, 'self-destructive' is an excellent word to describe Jane right now; the issue isn't Maura, Jane knows it herself (but it's common to release your frustration/anger on a third party when you don't dare to face your own "demons"); her issue has to do with herself and nobody else.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter nineteen**

**Friday Morning**

"Do you often go away for the weekend? Massachusetts has some very beautiful spots by the coast."

Focused on the road, Jane nonetheless nodded at Violet's question and cast a glance in the rear view mirror.

"Yes. We... We try to although our work schedule makes it hard for us to go away even for just a couple of days."

Her voice had been low enough – soft, though – but deprived of enthusiasm in spite of her efforts. Sat next to her on the passenger seat, Maura dared a look in her direction before a pale smile embraced her face, out of a difficult politeness.

"Jane is right. We try but... Unfortunately it doesn't happen very often."

Her whisper didn't pass unnoticed and without adding a word, Violet exchanged a confused gaze with her ex-classmate Matthew. Unlike the previous days and in spite of the visible efforts made by their hosts, it appeared clearly that the atmosphere was tense this morning. Even more palpable in the closed space of the car.

Not much eager to talk, Maura grabbed her coffee and took a long sip of it. She hadn't slept at all. The night had been long – cold – and lonely. Huddled up on the meridian couch of the laundry room, she had cried away her inability to properly help Jane. And the harsh words the Italian had said. They were supposed to get married the next morning but did it make any sense anymore? She had a hard time believing it.

The rest of the ride turned out quiet enough and it is only when they closed the door of their bedroom at the Bed & Breakfast that Jane and Maura realized how precarious everything was, now. They hadn't talked since the night before and it was all still cruelly latent. The pain was there, the incomprehension as well.

Quietly – without a gaze for each other – they began to unpack their suitcases; trying to not pay attention to the bouquet of flowers and the gift basket on the coffee table. Their names were on the card, along with the date of their wedding. But it didn't sound right anymore.

They should have been ecstatic, ready to welcome their relatives for a weekend they had hoped sweet. Why did it have to turn that way? So suddenly.

Her unpacking over, Jane stood up – turned around – but stopped as her eyes landed on Maura. The blonde was standing a few feet away; staring at her with uncertainty. She had never looked so vulnerable, petite.

"Perhaps we should call off the whole thing. Obviously this isn't what you really wanted."

Maura's voice broke. Passing her tongue over her lips, she looked aside in a vain attempt to swallow back her tears. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of it. Before Jane's silence and lack of reaction, she turned on her heels and headed to the conservatory of their suite. She let herself fall down in a wicker armchair then burst into tears as she heard the door of the bedroom get closed.

Jane had left. She was alone.

…

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining but unlike in Boston, the air was a bit cooler and made it all a lot more bearable. Tennis shoes in hand, Jane walked through the grass and went to sit by the edge of the cliff to admire the landscape. Sailing boats were dancing on the sea, seagulls flying over while people were going for a swim on the beach nearby; on the other bank of the little town.

She missed Maura. She missed her arms on her waist, her smiles. The way she used to plant kisses on her shoulder before bursting out laughing, happy of what they had. She missed everything.

It had seemed easier in England. They had been caught back by feelings none of them had really been aware of until then but even if the start had been bumpy, Jane had owned a self-confidence that had vanished here in Boston. And something hurt, inside. Something she couldn't name nor describe.

The tears welled up in her eyes – quietly – before sliding down her face, making her whole body shake. She didn't want to lose Maura. She couldn't afford it. And she needed her right now except she didn't deserve it. Not after the behavior she had had.

"I wasn't sure you had arrived but then I saw curly black hair further down the backyard and I knew it was you."

The voice made her jump of surprise. Her heart beating fast, she turned around; looked up. But the tears on her face put an abrupt end to what should have been a sweet – yet perhaps awkward – reunion.

"Jane! Hey Little Janie... What's wrong?"

Her father sat down right away and took her in his arms. She didn't protest, on the contrary. She had missed him more than anything.

He had come. Since Maura had proposed and she had said yes, Jane had been afraid that her father wouldn't show up. Of course, she was also fearing a scene between him and her mother but it was her wedding, a day that would remain forever unique. And not only did she want him there by her side but needed him also.

With affection yet overwhelmed by the unexpected scene, Franck Senior planted a kiss on top of Jane's head – cupped her face with his hands – then locked his eyes with hers.

"These ain't tears of happiness. What is it?"

Sobbing hysterically, Jane cast a glance at the Bed & Breakfast behind them. Immediately, her eyes stopped on the balcony of their suite. They had been told that the sunset was breathtaking from there and for a long time she had thought about nothing but that; standing there in Maura's arms, looking in silence at the day fading away over the ocean.

It was all over, now.

Wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeve, Jane looked back at her father and shrugged. It was hard to speak. The lump in her throat and the pain in her heart were burning.

"I'm afraid you came for nothing... We're calling off the wedding."

On the other side of the Bed & Breakfast, Maura had dried her tears. She had washed her face – changed of clothes – and reapplied makeup. Her eyes were still a bit red but with her sunglasses on, it would pass quite unnoticed. Thankfully. Because it was now time to welcome her family. Her parents first, then her cousins.

And pretend. Let everyone believe that nothing had happened; that they were glad the day had finally come and she was ready for the most beautiful moment of her life.

Nothing hurt. Nothing had got broken.

"Where is Jane?"

Maura swallowed hard and stared blankly at her mother for a few seconds. Waving at the room – vaguely – the honey blonde cleared her voice.

"She's err... Somewhere. Somewhere around. I... I don't know. I needed to change and make myself more... Presentable. She went for a walk."

Constance nodded but didn't seem to care much. More Isles were arriving and it seemed more important in the end; to Maura's highest relief. And fear.

Subconsciously, the scientist began to twist her engagement ring; forced herself to focus on something else than the distress she had succumbed to. What would happen if she burst into tears there, in the middle of the lobby?

Casting a last glance at the doors – at every corner of the room – Maura had to accept the harsh truth. She was all on her own: Jane was nowhere to be seen.

Was it really the end of everything?


	21. All Over Again

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, it's really nice of you.  
**_

_**...**_

**Chapter twenty**

**Friday – Lunchtime**

Frank Senior had kept on observing the ocean all along while Jane had summed up to him the last events of the week; the argument of the day before. And as his daughter stopped speaking, he simply nodded.

"What makes you feel this way? Why did you say these things you don't even believe in?"

Jane looked at her lap. She was thirsty and didn't feel fine. But she wouldn't move, wouldn't go away. No, not this time. If she really cared about Maura and wanted to share the scientist's life – to bear her name – it was now or never. She needed to face whatever was weighing on her shoulders. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath; closed her eyes before focusing on her deepest feelings.

Then let go of everything.

"Do you remember the day I reduced to pieces Giulia DiMarco's front teeth?"

She made a face, almost surprised by the question. Frank Senior laughed out loud and shook his head as the memories were coming back to mind.

"I do. I had to pay for the dentist work, after that."

Jane blushed and forced a timid smile. Perhaps it had started before but that was one of the first memories she had of the whole thing. The beginning of a long series of remarks that had never really ceased but had ended up being engraved too harshly in her skin.

"Well, I never really told you why I had gone in a fight with her. It was... It was too shameful at the time and actually, it isn't easy either right now... She had called me a dyke. Many people at school called me like that."

And she had suffered from it. In silence. Instead of saying it – instead of talking about it – Jane had built herself a shield; hitting with her fists being easier than using words and looking for help to make it cease.

"I never told you nor ma' because I didn't want to cause you trouble, because I thought it was bad and it would make you sad. The kids mocked me and it didn't stop in junior high, on the contrary. No matter what... I was the dyke. And it wasn't really cool, you know. Not... Not funny at all."

She had never forgotten. The years had passed by but like invisible scars, it kept on burning her wounds; in silence. She had tried to change her appearance – look more feminine – but it hadn't changed a thing.

"I wasn't... That. I... I wasn't what they assumed I was! I had boyfriends, the usual kid crush thing but still... It remained, as if I was labeled once and for all. And it still comes up from time to time. I've not chosen a girlie job... Nor do I walk in six-inch heels every day. I've not... And now there's Maura."

Her voice broke and she swallowed hard; looked away. She was trying to let everything come out, layer by layer, and it brought her back to something so old that she was almost ashamed to still give it importance. She was an adult now. She should have known how to deal with that.

"So they were right. I proved them right... I am... What in their mouths sounded so bad."

She didn't try to hold back her tears. There was no point anymore. It had to come out, because it hurt way too much to keep it all inside.

"How can I be in love with Maura yet hate what is supposed to define me now? To define me through what the kids used to see through their eyes, these adults who still point at me from time to time. I'm awful, right? I'm being awful to Maura, to myself and to us; to our couple."

If Jane had looked up, she would have seen the peaceful smile on her father's lips; how he looked calm, and serene. It wouldn't have changed everything but it would have reassured her if only a bit.

"What's wrong with falling in love with someone and being loved in return, Jane? I might not be the best adviser considering the way I left your mother but these kids knew nothing about life and these adults nothing about love. Maura is dressed up to the nine all the time... Being a bit of a tomboy doesn't mean much about your future love life. You found... A remarkable person... Who makes you smile. So if this is being a dyke then it's that not bad, right? ... I was not surprised when you announced your engagement. But not because it was a woman. Because it was Maura. Nobody ever made you so happy. That's all you should care about."

Jane didn't reply. She had no doubts about her feelings but the problem lay deeper. Subconsciously, a part of her had abdicated to the latent insults and mockeries and if with the passing of time she had come to get her very own opinions on the matter, these dark ghosts kept on floating above her as an oppressive reminder of some sort.

"I regret the way I left your mother but I don't regret to have got a divorce because it was over. Our marriage was over. But it ain't over for you, Jane. You've been lucky enough to find someone; even probably your soul mate, let's face it... That doesn't happen every day, you know. You should cherish that instead of overthinking the damn thing."

...

The outside altar was up at the very far end of the Bed & Breakfast backyard, overlooking nothing but the coast and the ocean. As Maura made it there – as asked in Jane's text message – she remembered the day they had found it.

It was an old colonial altar that seemed to find a perfect harmony with the blue of the sky; echoing the whiteness of the waves crashing below the cliff. Flawless. Peaceful. And all of a sudden, they had known that they would never get married anywhere else.

Hands in the pockets of her jeans, Jane straightened up as the scientist arrived. She didn't know where to start nor how. But her father was right: she needed to talk to Maura.

"My dad's here... And he promised me to not make a scene when my mother shows up."

The honey blonde smiled shyly and crossed her arms against her chest. She didn't want to argue again but couldn't let go of everything that easily either. They had to clear up everything. It was now or never.

"I really disgust you?"

Sad and feeling atrociously guilty, Jane shook her head; sighed bitterly.

"Of course not. You're the best thing that happened to my life, Maura. I... If there's someone who disgusts me then it's... It's me. You don't disgust me. You don't embarrass me. You make me laugh, and smile and... And be proud to be with you and lucky and... And so many things... But it's all in my head, and the way people let me assume that I wasn't normal. That... I feel like I've become what they accused me of being, more or less... What they mocked me for... But I love you. I can't help that and I don't even want to. I want to love you. I want to be with you."

Slowly – unsure – Jane approached Maura and locked her eyes with the scientist's hazel ones. Her heart was beating fast in spite of being broken and dark.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The brunette's hoarse voice twirled in the air in a murmur of apologies. It probably made her look weak – if not just vulnerable – but for once Jane didn't care at all. She had to be honest. It was the least she could do.

"And I wish you could forgive me, Maur'. I've been awful with you and... And I swear I'll do my best. I don't think I deserve a second chance and gosh does that sound cheesy but if you ever give me one, I'll prove you how proud I am to be with you."

Maura bit her lower lip. She didn't feel like crying. Not anymore. She had listened to Jane with attention and her own mother's words kept on coming back to her head; over and over.

"I know about mockeries too. You should have told me instead of keeping it all for you. I know it's not easy to turn the page over all of this. You will never forget the past but you can learn how to live with it, Jane. That's what you did for me last year, you helped me go through it at Rugby."

Maura cast a glance at the big mansion in her back then shrugged before focusing back on Jane. She made a step towards her – pouted – and bent on one knee.

"So this time... Jane Clementine Rizzoli... You'd better go all the way through once I ask you to marry me."


	22. Putting Up With Me

_**Author's note: thank you very much for your reactions and for the anonymous reviewer who is going on vacations, have a nice time!**_

_**...**_

**Part Three - The Calm**

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Friday Evening**

As Maura let go of the large woolen shawl, Jane immediately put it back on her partner's shoulder then held her tighter against her own body. The sun was going down in a peaceful ballet of colors over the ocean and sat on an armchair – her lover in her arms – the brunette came to the realization that there wouldn't be in her life a better moment than this one. Yet Maura pouted at the gesture and took her arm from under the shawl.

"I am not cold, Jane. I don't need it."

The Italian rolled her eyes then hissed at her partner, with nonetheless a deep and honest sweetness in her voice.

"You are naked, Maura. We are in the conservatory, surrounded by French windows... People can see you!"

The remark made the scientist smile. Leaning her head backwards, Maura let a long sigh pass her lips then turned around to plant a light kiss on Jane's temple. How did she wish time could have frozen. Life looked immensely simple and logical, suddenly. Sweet.

"Considering the angle of the sunlight, I can assure you that nobody is able to see us from this height. Apart from the seagulls. And yet..."

Maura stretched her arms out and leaned back against her partner. She moved from her Indian style position to something less precise; her legs vaguely intertwined with Jane's own ones. After having welcomed families and such, both women had escaped from the buzzing lobby to find back the quietness of their room and the delicacy of well needed caresses. Long awaited kisses.

"Are the future brides allowed to skip the pre-wedding ceremony dinner? Conventionalism is overrated, these days..."

Jane burst out laughing. This was out of character for Maura and completely unexpected. Forcing her lover to turn around so she could face her, the brunette shook her head at the scientist in disbelief.

"If I had known that my amazing bedroom skills would make you give up on formalities so easily, I would have started working on all of this a lot earlier."

The blonde opened wide eyes and tilted her head on a side. She looked surprised, almost confused by Jane's statement. Passing her arms around her partner's waist, Maura bent over to trace a path of kisses on naked shoulder blades offered to her lips.

"I was actually talking about the sunset, honey."

If the intimate – unusual – name warmed up the Italian's stomach, the remark had a completely different effect on her and upset, she forced Maura to turn back towards the landscape.

"Then observe the freaking sky, Maur', if you like it so much."

The honey blonde burst out laughing. She loved Jane's childish reactions. There was something incredibly sweet in them, something that made her heart melt into a thousand strong feelings.

"It was a joke, Jane."

…

Golden, electric tinsels had been set up in the trees all around the tables and the buffet; lighting of a very pale shade the Bed & Breakfast backyard in the cool summer night. Reluctantly forced to have left behind their bedroom, Jane and Maura stepped outside to meet with their guests and for the first time the Italian openly took her partner's hand to hold it tight.

Maura hadn't asked for anything. As a matter of fact, she had got used to Jane's lack of display of affection in public. But if the gesture took her aback – by surprise – she welcomed it with a bright smile.

There they were. Everyone had arrived. Sixty people, from different social classes and different backgrounds. All reunited for a wedding nobody would have imagined to ever take place a year earlier. Looking through the crowd, Maura shyly smiled at everyone; her eyes desperately looking for one person and one person only.

After long seconds of quest, she spotted the object of her attention at a table and apologizing herself, she let go of her lover's hand to head into this direction.

"How are you, Sara?"

The teenager stood up and accepted the hug Maura threw herself unexpectedly in. Nodding politely, Jane's cousin cast a glance around and motioned at the backyard.

"It's beautiful, here."

The grin on Maura's lips lighted up her face of a deep, genuine happiness. She was radiant, in harmony with every single detail that made her heart beat fast and light.

"There isn't any seating arrangements, we wanted people to feel free to sit where they wanted to. Would you like to spend the evening at Jane and I's table? We'd be glad to have you, there."

They hadn't alluded to Sara since Wednesday morning when Maura had told Jane about the teen's confession and even if there wasn't much to say – that it was now all in the young girl's hands – the honey blonde still wanted to show that she did care.

Jane's cousin gladly accepted and joined the table where Jane had sat with Frost and Violet.

The clinking of glasses was melting into laughter and the typical wide range of conversation noises was little by little gaining in momentum in the August night under the soft notes of jazz tunes playing discreetly in the background.

The dinner was in full swing and after long minutes of internal debate with herself, Jane took a deep breath and stood up; glass in hand. They hadn't planned on making any speech whatsoever so when the brunette required a general silence, her partner looked up at her in surprise and frowned. Jane hated talking in public and addressing a crowd.

"I err... This wasn't planned..."

The guests were now silent, all of them turned towards Jane who had started dancing on her feet out of nervousness.

The Italian took a deep breath – scanned the area – then looked down at Maura sitting by her side.

"I am messy, grumpy, sarcastic, moody, awfully stubborn, childish... Many people here could tell you what a hell it is to have to deal with me on a daily basis... But for some reason, you asked me to marry you. For some reason, you put up with this non-exhaustive list of terrible features and I hope that you will never regret such a choice I have myself a hard time to understand. Because I don't deserve you, Maura... Especially after all the things I made you go through..."

Jane's voice broke as a veil of tears made her vision blurry but she nonetheless kept on talking.

"And I measure my chance because I love you. I love you so much... You aren't my best friend nor... Nor my soul mate. It goes beyond that. You showed up unexpectedly in my life and all of sudden you gave sense to it. You brought it a purpose, a logic. And you're the reason why I'm breathing..."

Jane shrugged – not really knowing what to add – and laughed away her cries under the awes of the crowd as Maura stood up to share a moving kiss.

Against her very own expectations, the Italian didn't see anything cheesy in all of this. Perhaps because she had been honest and love could hardly be seen ridiculously when one dared to confess their feelings.

Yet it was the first time such honesty had passed her lips. Not through half-words or periphrasis. She had laid everything out openly – publicly – because it had felt right and fair.

"Thank you..."

Maura's whisper slid on Jane's lips before they lost themselves again in a chaste yet honest kiss. It was not just the speech but the act in itself that found importance in the honey blonde's heart. The symbol was a lot stronger and higher. Personal.

"To Jane and Maura!"

Surprised, both women turned around and stared in disbelief at Philip Isles who had stood and risen his glass in direction of his daughter and her future wife. The guests followed, the echo of their voices getting lost in the night.


	23. What We Have

_**Author's note: thank you everyone, a bit of sweetness now is in the program!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Saturday Morning**

A loud knock on the door woke her up rather suddenly. Growling, she turned her head around and looked at Maura next to her. The blonde made a face then covered her head with one of the pillows.

'You won't go, will you?"

The scientist growled back a rather explicit answer and in a loud sigh Jane managed to get up; walking like a zombie towards the door. They had gone to sleep very late the night before and she wasn't ready to start the day yet.

"You're topless, Jane."

Maura's hoarse voice stopped her right in her tracks. Out of automatism, she stepping into the small walk-in closet and grabbed the first thing she found before putting it on then head to the door.

As she opened it, her brother stared at her from head to toe in disbelief and laughed out loud.

"Since when do you wear silk negligees?"

Frankie's words confused her but when she looked down at her own body, she realized that she had grabbed one of Maura's pieces of lingerie. The effect wasn't necessarily bad though, in spite of the negligee stopping mid-thigh instead of reaching her knees.

"Ya knock at my door at 7.30am to Project Runway me?"

Frankie rose a hand in apologies then waved at the digital cam he was holding.

"It's full and I didn't take my laptop. Do you mind if I download my pics on yours so I can make sure I have enough space for the rest of the day?"

Eager to go back to bed, Jane nodded and motioned him to enter the room. Leaving the door open ajar, she followed her brother and pointed out at the device by a table in the conservatory.

"Hi, Maura!"

Frankie's joyful comment as he passed the bed didn't have much of an answer except for a hand rising from the depth of the bed in a vague 'hello back' sign. The warmth of the blanket elicited a smile on Jane's lips as she slipped back in bed by her partner's side and settled in the crook of the honey blonde's neck to drift back to sleep.

Maura's legs were soft between hers; her arms reassuring. Absentmindedly, Jane let her thumb caress a few inches of skin on her lover's naked back. She missed the skin-to-skin contact since she had put on the silky negligee but with her brother in the room, she didn't dare to take it off right away.

The silence was slowly rocking her back to sleep – peacefully – when a loud and well-known voice made her literally jump out of her skin.

"Good morning, girls! C'mon, get up! You must be so excited!"

A very thrilled Angela burst in and for a few seconds Jane swore against herself for not having closed back the door properly. Maura squealed yet not happily at all. If there was something that Jane had learned during the past few months, it was how the scientist hated it when people woke her up from her sleep.

"'The hell, ma'? We ain't excited but tired. Go away. The ceremony's at noon. Come back at 11am, dammit."

Maura moved and turned her head on the other side. Her movement pulled down the blanket, revealing her naked back. Immediately, Jane covered her back and cleared her voice – avoiding her mother's gaze – a tad embarrassed. Their clothes had been abandoned haphazardly on the floor, not leaving much to the imagination of the way they had ended up in bed the night before.

"Believe me, ma'; you don't want to face a sleep-deprived Maura."

Satisfied and obviously done with his downloading, Frankie came back from the conservatory and stopped by the foot of the bed where his mother was standing. Jane rolled her eyes and let a moan of frustration fill the room.

"It is a family reunion or what? Go away, for God's sake!"

As a first pillow landed straight in Frankie's face, neither he nor his mother insisted and they both left rather hurriedly.

The sound of the door getting closed made Jane smile. Rolling back on her stomach, she passed a hand on Maura's back and cuddled against her; planted a kiss on the back on her shoulder.

But the blonde didn't react. Her breathing was regular, and calm. Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head at the scene.

"Gosh you have no idea how I envy your ability to fall back asleep so easily, Maur'!"

...

Sat up in bed, Maura stretched out her arms under the blanket and smiled brightly at Jane as the brunette came out from the bathroom. Their breakfast had been delivered and the trays placed on small tables over the bed. Squealing in delight before the food, Jane rushed back under the blanket and kissed Maura.

"You cheated!"

Confused, the Italian frowned at the scientist and took a bit of her toast.

"What do you mean?"

Pouring herself a mug of tea, Maura shrugged – grabbed a strawberry – and giggled lightly.

"You brushed your teeth. You cheated."

Jane turned around to properly look at her partner but the sun blinded her. It was a beautiful summer day. The sky was blue – free of any cloud – and the temperatures high enough to embrace their bare arms while the sound of the waves crashing below the cliffs brought a delicate rhythm to a natural melody somewhere in the background.

"I have no choice but to cheat if I want to somewhat reach your own level of perfection. Look at you, Maura. You just woke up and you're stunning."

The scientist looked down and hid her blushing behind a curtain of honey curls. Jane's compliments, coming out of nowhere and said with a logic that implied it was the most random – yet logical – thought, always took her aback; setting off these butterflies in her lower stomach.

And she hoped that the feeling would last.

"Are you scared?"

The moment the question passed her lips, Maura regretted it. She didn't even know why she had asked such a thing in the first place. Out of conventionalism, perhaps. Unless it lay deeper within herself. But if so, Jane turned out way too reactive to ever let doubts creep in.

"No, not at all. You are?"

Contrasting with her partner's fast answer, Maura took her time – succumbing to her natural temper – and pondered the words, her feelings. Then and with a satisfied smile, she shook her head; determined.

"Not the slightest bit. I am very calm, and serene. It sounds right to marry you. So right... I don't even see why I should be anxious. There is absolutely no reason to."

Comforted by her own words, Maura looked at Jane and smiled brightly. As her partner remained quiet, the scientist shrugged; giggled. She didn't have much to add. She had been honest. Her answer had been the right one.

"Do you think our life is about to change? I mean..."

Moving in bed, Jane frowned and ran a hand through her hair. She had forgotten to her toast, the jam and the delicious bacon in the porcelain plates. Her mind was focused on something else, now. Something a lot more important in the end.

"Do you think our wedding is going to be the start of something completely different? Or we're gonna wake up on Monday and head to the BPD like we've always done until now? If people get married, then there's... There must be something. There must be a change, somewhere. Don't you think so?"

Maura locked her eyes with the Italian's and bit her lower lip. She had no idea herself. The question was fair but as much as she tried, not a single answer seemed to find the right echo in her mind. She sighed.

"Probably not the start of something new but the logical continuation of what we already have... And I hope so because that's what I love the most. I love what we have."


	24. Thank You

_**Author's note: thank you all for the reviews, looks like the wedding is finally here and happening.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Saturday – Midday**

Out of frustration, Jane threw her hairbrush on the table and pulled on her hair as a loud growl passed her lips. On the other side of the room, Maura was quiet and focused on her makeup. Perfect. When the Italian cast a glance at her partner in the mirror, the adjective rushed to her mind and imposed itself with logic.

Yes. Maura was perfect. As usual.

"I wish I could be more like you."

The remark surprised the medical examiner. Until now, Jane had never really stated such facts. Actually, she had even spent most of her time gently mocking these characteristics she found at times too girlie. But all of a sudden, the Italian seemed to see things a bit differently. Maura smiled at her and put down her lipstick on the table before turning around to lock her eyes with her lover's.

"Is it your hair?"

Jane rolled her eyes and nodded. Maura was the first person to whom she vaguely dared to show her lack of self-confidence regarding her looks and her femininity. She knew that the blonde wouldn't laugh at her. The subtlety the scientist owned resulted comforting. Exactly what Jane needed.

"How do you want to wear it?"

Maura stood up and grabbed some dark curls to drag them up Jane's head. The brunette shrugged.

"I don't know. How do you like it?"

She hadn't even thought about the question. The words had come up by themselves with a random logic she had no hold over. Maura grinned, touched by the gesture even if it had been completely subconscious.

"I like it all the time, no matter what. But... How about I fix it in a loose bun and leave some strands of wavy hair frame your face? It is hot, outside. I know you want it up and done somehow."

And within a few seconds, the honey blonde had given life to her words. Timid like a little girl who would be told for the first time that she was pretty and deserved as much attention as anyone else around, Jane held Maura's gaze as her lips curled up slightly.

"We can even add a few hairpins that would match your dress."

Trying not to show her sudden interest that would have put back in question her reputation – if only in her head – the brunette shrugged and looked aside before her voice hit the air in a whisper of curiosity.

"Show me..."

Maura smiled and did, adjusting dark red hairpins in her lover's hair. She had been surprised when Jane had announced that she wanted to wear a dress for the ceremony – yet insisting on the fact she would still wear pants the day after and so on – but as the Italian had described the piece of clothing she had in mind, it all had seemed logical in the scientist's head. Jane might have not liked being assimilated to a very caricatured idea of women, she still was one herself; no matter what. With a few fantasies that didn't match much what she let people think about her, what she showed in public. For being too scared to look weak.

"Thank you."

Maura's words surprised the detective. Confused, Jane shook her head; shrugged. Obviously, the blonde was not alluding to the time being yet she looked sincere.

"What you said yesterday during the dinner was true but... What is worth for you is worth for me too. I have not been all the time perfect with you. Last year in England, I didn't adopt the right behavior with you... And yet you never let me down. I overreacted, jumped to conclusions. I know you think I have apologized for all of this already but never so clearly; never so explicitly. I wasn't fine in Rugby. Just as you weren't fine here, lately. So you shouldn't feel guilty, Jane. Because we all go through things like this."

Focused on Maura's reflection in the mirror, Jane pursed her lips and frowned.

"But your reasons were fairer, though. I am... I was ashamed of what we were, Maura; of what we are. This isn't right. You were just trying to face a part of your past that was... That had been hard on you."

The honey blonde grabbed an eyeliner and played with it nervously.

"It is exactly the same, Jane. You have gone through this as well."

Maura bent over – passed her arms on the Italian's shoulders – and smiled brightly at her in the mirror. She owned a singular force of character that Jane envied. Ridiculously, perhaps, but still... She was convinced that the medical examiner was actually a lot stronger than what she seemed to be.

"You weren't mean to me, though."

Maura winked, laughed lightly.

"You know that I am anything but impulsive. You reproach it to me every time I go to order a coffee."

Jane giggled and rolled her eyes. Her partner's inability to make a quick choice was, at times, hard to handle; if only for her nerves. They didn't have the same temper at all. Clapping her hands together, Maura straightened back and nodded at the brunette.

"So. How do you want me to do my hair?"

The Italian shook her head. She knew better than this.

"C'mon, Maur'. You've been knowing what your wedding hairdo will look like since you're three. There's no way you give me the opportunity to ruin your fantasy!"

Taking her hair tie off to release her honey curls from a ponytail, Maura smirked and kissed Jane's cheek before looking straight into her partner's dark eyes in the mirror.

"Knowing I will be wearing it the way you like will make any of my fantasies even sweeter than what I would have ever imagined."

…

"Oh look at you two! You're gorgeous! See ya can look good when you make an effort, Janie."

Jane turned around – looked at Maura – and rolled her eyes as her mother's monologue kept on going in the backyard. They had finally joined the guests outside for the ceremony and as soon as they had appeared, an impressive amount of faces had turned around to melt in awe at them both.

Nervously, the brunette pulled on her satin red dress; adjusted it even if it was already perfect, brushing her knees as the breeze made it float slightly.

If she had been asked, Jane would have said that she looked okay; that the breathtaking one was actually standing by her side in a dark green dress which design reminded her of the 20's. They had laughed about it when Maura had found it at a boutique, saying how instead of walking down the aisle dancing their way there through a Charleston would be more appropriate. But the jokes were long gone now and Jane could barely make one step after another, nervous as she was.

And before she had a chance to analyze all the feelings that were twirling in her heart, the guests sat in the wooden white chairs. She faced their backs. The path of lawn that led up to the edge of the cliff where she could see the ocean pierce behind in a ribbon of blue, matching the sky.

"Are you alright?"

Maura's murmur took her out of her daydream and nodding, Jane turned her head around to lock her eyes with her partner. Her future wife.

They hadn't wanted their respective fathers to walk them down the aisle. It was too traditional, too far from the idea they had of the ceremony that would match their relationship. Instead, they wanted to go there – hand in hand – together. Because it was how it had always been. The two of them, side by side. Always.

But as they turned back to the green path that led there, something bothered them. And with a perfect – yet unexpected – synchronicity both women looked down at their feet. Jane pursed her lips, Maura frowned. It wasn't as it should have been. Casting a glance at each other, they finally nodded to an implicit agreement – and within a second – bent over to take their shoes off.

It was a crime to not walk barefoot in the grass.

Finally feeling better, they straightened up. Jane grabbed Maura's hand – held it tight – and looked at her. A nod of determination embraced the scientist's features before melting in a grin.

There they were. Finally.


	25. Isn't It Romantic

_**Author's note: thank you very much again! I decided to not describe the ceremony because I'm not really good at it. For the guest reviewer: I could have indeed settled the wedding in Rugby if only for the symbol, I stuck to Boston just for a change after Orando Laborando taking place in England only. Perhaps Jane's family wouldn't have been able to afford a flight to England from a realistic point of view, I don't know...? As for the honeymoon, you'll get the answer tomorrow!**_

_**...**_

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Saturday Evening**

"I'm lucky."

Jane pondered her words and looked at the scene in front of her; at the guests coming and going with that typical happiness that only weddings bring, the electric tinsels wrapping the backyard of a magical shade.

"No. _We_ are lucky."

Sat on her own chair, Maura passed her arms around the Italian's waist before resting her chin on her shoulder and studying with attention the scene. Sunglasses on top of her head – bottle of beer in hand – the brunette rose an eyebrow; smirked, unconvinced.

"Nah. I owe all that to the fact you're an incredible forgiver."

The remark made the scientist chuckle. She turned back to the table and grabbed her glass of wine before shaking her head at Jane.

"I am not. I just love you. I... I can't be mad at you. Not for too long!"

Jane finally abandoned the contemplation of the dinner scene to focus back on the honey blonde. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were glimmering in delight. It might have sounded stupid but since the ceremony, it seemed like Jane had fallen even harder for the woman who was now sat by her side.

There was something, an odd yet delightful sensation in her lower stomach that made her smile whenever she looked at Maura.

"By the way, now we are tied for the eternity and all that jazz – and you're supposed to have no secret for me and vice-versa – I'm curious to know how you managed to get Fenway Park in the middle of August... You never told me about that!"

The implicit question surprised Maura. It was fair enough but she hadn't imagined that Jane would feel the urge to know such details either. Passing her tongue over her lips, the scientist took a deep breath and stared straight in front of her.

"The Chief Medical Examiner of the State of Massachusetts might have called the governor – whom she kind of knows quite well considering her position – and... Well... One good turn deserves another... Fenway Park got closed for two hours. Governor's decree. Rumor has it that it was a federal case."

Astounded, Jane opened wide eyes and shook her head at Maura's smirk. She swallowed hard.

"What? Is that... Is that the reason why there were so many vans and official cars when I arrived?"

Maura looked aside – shrugged – then nodded. She seemed amused by the whole thing. The Italian scoffed in disbelief.

"And then you can't lie..."

Finger up in the air to disapprove the remark, the scientist shook her head and put back her glass of wine on the table.

"I didn't. The governor owed me a favor after I had conceded one to him. He is the one who sent the decree to Fenway, not me. Besides, he took advantage of it to invite the Red Sox team to a so-called official brunch. You know how politicians love being seen in good terms with popular athletes."

Jane could hardly believe it. She hadn't assumed that the blonde could have the guts to do such thing.

"But... And then? I mean, the guys are gonna wonder what happened there."

Maura pouted and seemed to ponder her partner's point. Yet her insouciance kept on lighting up her delicate features.

"Unless you are higher in the hierarchy, you hardly question directly the governor's decisions. Especially for such a short amount of time. He didn't get it closed for three weeks."

This time, Jane burst out laughing. Frankly. Openly.

"You are evil, Maura Isles... Maura Isles-_Rizzoli_... I can't believe my wife dared to do such a thing."

To the calling of her new status, the medical examiner grinned and let a light laugh pass her lips. Jane looked astounded, speechless; yet terribly amused by the revelations. Shrugging, Maura grabbed her lover's hands – locked her eyes into these dark ones she knew so well – and bit her lower lip.

"I would move heaven and earth – would get the Pentagon closed – for you, Jane. If I had to..."

The remark made the detective blush. Suddenly timid, she looked down at her lap and remained quiet. The first notes of an Ella Fitzgerald song resounded loud in her back. Tightening her grip on Maura, she stood up and motioned at the center area of the backyard.

"Let's dance."

Surprised, the blonde squinted her eyes at her wife yet nonetheless obliged.

"To _Isn't It Romantic_? Are you sure?"

Jane rolled her eyes and growled. They had bickered an impressive amount of times before the wedding playlist and gently enough, she had mocked Maura when the blonde had made the remark that they actually did not have a song; their song. When every couple had one. Jane had swept away the remark, saying how she never gave into such cheesy details but there she was, now.

Asking her wife to go and dance on one of the most explicit songs they had chosen.

"Well, you insisted on not having _Nirvana_ so what can I say? I'm not gonna stay there sat on my chair all night long. I... I wanna dance. With you."

Maura rolled her eyes and let herself guide by Jane through the small crowd of guests dancing already there. It was the first time that the Italian requested to dance with her in public. If they had given in at home – a few times – after a couple of drinks without nobody to watch them but Jo Friday and Bass, things were quite different here. And as she passed her arms around her wife's neck – feeling Jane's ones on her waist – Maura grinned, murmuring a sincere thanks.

But the moment they started dancing, the song came to an end; soon replaced by The Beatles. Maura burst out laughing, shook her head at Jane.

"_When I'm Sixty-Four_, you like this one better? You chose it, after all."

The brunette readjusted the sunglasses on her head before finding back her partner's body. Her thumbs were subconsciously caressing the medical examiner's waist through the satin of her dress.

"You wanted _Eleanor Rigby_, Maur'. At a wedding. A song about people who die alone without nobody to even notice it... But now... To answer your question... Yeah. I guess it'll do perfectly."

Long after the evening had come to an end and they had retreated to their room – fallen in each other's soft and delicate embrace – Maura would lie in bed observing Jane.

How the pale light of the night slid on her bare skin. How her features owned a singular beauty. Unique.

"You won't close your eyes, will you?"

Jane's hands traveled up Maura's back, sending shivers down her spine. The blonde shook her head before stealing away a kiss from her lover's lips. Just another one lost among the thousands Maura wanted to give.

"No. I am afraid that if I do so, you will fade away like a bitter dream."

Jane smiled – seemed to look for her words – and sighed.

"You're in full delirium, Maura. I guess you had too much wine. Where do you want me to go in the middle of the night?"

Falsely annoyed, the blonde pinched her wife's arm before rolling her eyes.

"Can't you just try and be romantic for two seconds? You always ruin everything!"

Without any warning, Jane passed on top of Maura – molded her body with her lover's – and locked her eyes with the scientist's. Maura's smell went to her head dizzily, her smiles were intoxicating. The heat of her skin against Jane had turned into a necessity for the detective. Just like the contact of her lips on her own ones.

"I can't disappear if you hold me tight."

Her hoarse voice slid in the air on a vulnerable note. The seriousness of her tone highlighting a thousand words that didn't need to be properly told out loud. Maura echoed the statement by passing her arms – her legs – around her wife before making her lie of her full weight against her. Jane's lips brushed her neck. She swallowed hard.

"I won't let it happen. I love you too much for that."


	26. Agatha Christie And A Bikini

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews; in case you are wondering, there are four chapters left (epilogue included), four smooth and sweet chapters.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Sunday Morning**

"At last! We thought you'd never show up. What were you doing, for God's sake?"

Maura smiled at Frankie's question – passed her tongue over her lips – and tilted her head on a side, already looking for the right words to reply while Jane giggled nervously. Angela snapped the back of her son's head, scoffed.

"What do you think they were doing? They are a young married couple, Frankie. They have better things to do in the morning than having breakfast with their relatives."

Slightly embarrassed, Jane put on her sunglasses and sat down at the large table set up in the backyard then accepted the mug of coffee that Constance held out to her. Maura seemed to have renounced to any remark – for her wife's highest relief – and was now dreamily chewing on a toast.

"Anyway, now you are here... I have something for you, girls."

Angela grabbed a brown envelope and made it slide on the table towards her daughter-in-law. Curious, Jane squinted her eyes at it before looking at Maura anxiously. She cleared her voice.

"What is it, ma'? We don't have any wedding list. We insisted on just having the 'money box' out there and it will be for our honeymoon."

The comment elicited a smile from Constance and suddenly interested, the woman straightened up. Hands on her own mug of coffee, she rose an eyebrow at Jane.

"Speaking of which, where are you going to?"

Maura put back the toast on the table and began to play with the crunches. She hadn't talked much about it all with her mother; from the wedding preparations to what would happen next. She could blame the ocean that separated America from Europe or just the fact they weren't that close either in the end. Yet Angela did know everything about it and as much as the scientist loved Jane's mother, the feeling she was closer to her than to the woman who actually shared her family name troubled her.

"Paris, Venice and Istanbul. We take the Orient Express to go from France to Turkey, stopping by Italy for a couple of days."

Frankie chuckled, soon followed by Frost who shook his head sweetly enough at Jane and Maura.

"A homicide detective and a medical examiner on board of the Orient Express... Are you hoping to land a new case, there?"

The brunette made a face at the comment then focused on the envelope that her wife was now opening. Not saying a word, Maura took out of it a few flyers and frowned – confused – as she started reading their texts.

"Day nurseries?"

Angela was literally grinning, obviously satisfied of the effect of surprise. Very randomly – as if it were the most natural thing in the world – she shrugged at her daughter's question.

"Well... Now that the two of you are married, I am hoping for babies. So you have my blessings and can skip all the breakfasts you want if that can make you have a family."

Jane choked on her orange juice and shook her head in disbelief. Sat by her side, Maura remained still – her eyes squinted – and visibly uncertain if she had missed a second degree comment there.

"Ma'! Will you stop already with the baby talk? Besides... You know we can't get pregnant like that, right?"

Angela rolled her eyes. She didn't look angry but amused; and rather delighted.

"I am not that stupid, Janie. But great parenting, when you are two, also means great couple life. A child has to feel the love that exists between the two people raising him. It's a big part of the whole thing... Now, that being said... These flyers are a joke. I mean, okay it's a little reminder but no matter what you decide, we'll be here for you. And proud."

Maura smiled, echoing her partner's own smile. The truth was that everyone had been supportive since the very beginning. When themselves had struggled to find a way to make it possible, the others had welcomed the news very positively. Encouragingly. The scientist didn't know if they were blessed but they were for sure quite lucky in the end. No, not quite. But very. Very lucky.

Casting a glance around, Maura cleared her voice.

"I see some people have invaded the swimming-pool but we were more thinking about going to the beach... We won't start the barbecue before 1.30pm or so. We have plenty of time left to go for a swim. Anyone is interested?"

They hadn't planned much for the day, just a relaxing moment in Rockport with their relatives before headed back to their daily routine in Boston. The weather was perfect, the ceremony had gone smoothly and it was now time to enjoy the presence of their respective families.

...

"Why are you staring at me like that, Frost?"

Sat on her beach towel, Jane frowned at her colleague and nonetheless friend before grabbing sunscreen in the sport bag she had taken with her. The question made her male counterpart blush.

"It's weird to see you in a bikini."

Jane looked down at her body. She had put on a two-piece swimsuit but the design was quite close to a very sportswear collection compared to Maura's. She rolled her eyes; not annoyed but vaguely amused.

"Well, get over it! Besides, it isn't a bikini! It's... Gosh, what I know? I'm not used to going for a swim in my work pants, you know."

Taking her white cotton pants off, Maura laughed at the conversation between Jane and Frost then shrugged at the young man who suddenly seemed even more timid before the way she kept on undressing. She liked him – a lot – he was nice and soft, tended to calm Jane down when the brunette turned too impulsive. They were a good work team.

"Perhaps it is now time to show him your best Ursula Andress impersonation, honey."

Maura's toes brushed Jane's thigh and she smiled mischievously; casting a brief glance at Frost to make sure her words had had the expected effect on him.

Jane smirked then bit her lower lip; delightful at the perspective of playing along the honey blonde's game.

"Oh... You mean going for a swim then walking out of the water soaked wet in my tiny – oh so tiny – bikini? Do you think this fabric gets transparent when in contact with a liquid, babe? Because if so..."

Frost stood up – obviously embarrassed – and grabbed a volleyball before turning towards Frankie who was laughing at the scene.

"Care to join me?"

Jane's brother nodded and joined his friend; shook his head at his sister and her wife.

"You two are evil when put together. I still haven't overcome this motorbike talk, you know."

Maura accepted the sunscreen from the hands of the Italian and motioned her to turn around – lie on her stomach – to apply it on her back. Jane obliged and winked at Sara who had seemed amused by the earlier scene.

The teenager had spent most of the evening with Caylin the day before and both girls seemed to have hit it off in spite of the age difference. Jane was glad it had turned that way. She knew how boring a wedding was when you barely knew anyone around nor wanted to stick to your cousins.

"It's almost too easy to scare them, Maur'. We need to find a new game."

The scientist's smile melted in a kiss on her wife's shoulder as she finished applying sun lotion on the olive skin. She looked up at Hope's daughter and burst out laughing.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and she was surrounded by people she cared about and loved. That typical lightness she could hardly describe was carrying her around. She was fine. Happy.

"Yes, we do..."

Who had said that marriage was boring?


	27. Talking About Sara

_**Author's note: thank you very much everyone, three more chapters.**_

**...**

**Chapter twenty-six**

**Sunday – Lunchtime**

Sat on a rock by the cliff, Jane took a sip of her beer and observed Maura. The scientist was in full chat with her English cousins by the swimming-pool, a plate of vegetables in hand. She looked happy and comfortable with the socializing. A lot more than the way she had been in Rugby Town the year before. Subconsciously, a smile lit up the Italian's face as a warm feeling spread in her lower stomach. Seeing her wife like that could only make her proud.

Her wife.

She giggled at the thought. It sounded as weird as logical. When Maura had kissed her in England, it all had made sense. All of a sudden. Had she been in love with her friend for a long time already and if so since then? A thousand doubts had invaded her mind but she had swept them away immediately. She didn't care about it. All she wanted to focus on was the time being. Perhaps it had always been there but the only thing that did count in the end was that they were now together. And married.

"Don't worry. She isn't going anywhere."

Jane echoed Roberta's laugh and stopped looking at Maura as her aunt sat down by her side. They had not had much time to talk. As a matter of fact, neither the detective nor the medical examiner had really had an opportunity during the week to enjoy their relatives' presence. The schedule had been too crazy, intense.

"Oh, she can go everywhere she wants... As long as she doesn't forget me on the road."

Angela's sister put her plastic plate down on the grass and looked at Maura before lighting up a cigarette. It had been a long time since she had stopped trying to cut on smoking. Resigned, too addicted.

"I like her a lot. She seems sweet, and smart. I hope she puts you back into place when you need it. I know you, Janie... You overstepped the mark, at times. You ain't a Rizzoli for nothing."

The brunette nodded and picked up a chicken wing in her plate before chewing enthusiastically on it.

"Maura is bossy. Don't tell her, though. She doesn't like it. But I can assure you it's true. You should see her at the BPD... She's a remarkable leader in spite of her... Social clumsiness. Did you know she's the youngest chief medical examiner of the country? That means something!"

Roberta passed her tongue over her lips and rose an eyebrow, obviously amused by her niece's comments. Unfolding her legs, she nodded to nothing in particular then smiled brightly at the detective.

"It's really great to see you like that, Jane. You look happy. About time! I thought you were about to become as grumpy as your dad."

Jane rolled her eyes and gently snapped her aunt's shoulder. Her parents hadn't made any scene at all. For her highest relief and pleasure, they had been decent and had behaved like the adults they were. No matter the rest. They knew that it was neither the place nor the right time to let their resentment take control of them.

'I guess Sara likes girls."

Roberta's comment took Jane completely aback. With a disarmed smile, Angela's sister shrugged and looked down at her lap. She seemed lost, all of a sudden. Lost and lonely.

"I mean... She didn't say anything but... I'm her mother, you know. And there are things I can feel."

The turn the conversation was taking was unexpected and Jane began to slightly panic. Sara had talked to Maura, she wasn't even supposed to know herself. And now the teenager's mother was blurting it out, quietly asking for help. Frowning, the brunette swallowed hard; looked for the words that would sound right.

"And... Would you mind if she did? If she did like girls?"

Roberta pouted and shook her head vehemently before taking a long puff of her cigarette. Her golden jewels caught the sunlight, blinding Jane for a few seconds.

"No, not at all. I mean, I'd be worried because it's my child and I want her to be happy and... And if she does like girls then I'm afraid society won't always be nice to her. My protective side's talking, you know? Nobody's allowed to harm her one way or another. Yet life is... More complicated... When you aren't straight. No?"

Jane would have loved being able to tell her aunt that she was wrong but she couldn't because Roberta had been cruelly realistic. She knew it herself way too well to ever deny it.

"It's... It's not always easy but when you're surrounded by the right people then you do okay. You do really okay. And when you happen to find the right person... You're just in love, you know. You feel stronger 'cause you're not alone anymore."

She wouldn't tell Roberta about Sara's confession. She didn't have to. It wasn't her role, everything had to come from the teenager and her mother. The best Jane could do was to support them, reassure them as it should have been if she hadn't kept the bullying and resentment for herself during all these years.

"If one day Sara comes to you – or you go to her – tell her all of this, Roberta. It's important to know you're loved by your family. It's freaking important."

Angela's sister nodded. She looked vulnerable and Jane suddenly wondered if her own parents had actually gone through the same concerning her at some point. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Maura approach and jumped of surprise as the scientist talked.

"Enjoying the view from here?"

She sat next to Jane – passed an arm around the Italian's waist – before planting a kiss on the brunette's shoulder.

"How are the chicken wings? I didn't have a chance to try them."

The detective shared her plate so the honey blonde could take one of hers. Maura accepted it eagerly.

"I hope you had a nice time in Boston, Roberta. We should go to New York for a weekend. I would gladly visit you, there. And of course, I would love if the next time you're around, you stay at our place. And Sara too... She is a very nice girl, you can be proud of her."

Jane smiled forcefully at her wife. She hoped that Maura wouldn't go that way or else the blonde would never be able to not let Roberta confirm the doubts she had. They couldn't out Sara. It was absolutely wrong.

"Yeah, New York would be grand, Maur'. You're totally right. Perhaps we can get a couple of days off or just manage to get the same work shifts at some point. I mean, after all we aren't going to Europe before... The end of the year. Let's keep that in mind. That'd be cool."

Roberta nodded – grabbed her plate – and thanked Jane a very last time before joining back her sister Maria by the buffet. For long seconds, the brunette looked at her aunt and pondered the conversation they had just had.

"She knows for Sara. I mean, she has doubts."

Chicken wing in hand, Maura stared at Jane as her lips formed an "O" of surprise.

"You told her?"

The Italian shook her head immediately before sticking her fork in some potatoes then bringing the whole to her mouth.

"No! Of course not! She came to me and basically blurted it out. I'm in no way in the middle of that... I just hope it'll be alright. I think it will but well, you know...All I can do is tell them everything's fine. Roberta... She's okay with it. I suppose she talked to me because I'm obviously the one who knows the most about the whole thing among the people she knows. And... I'm the only Rizzoli who married the stunning smartass in town."

Maura smiled at the compliment in disguise before licking the grease off her fingers. She stretched out her arms and looked around.

"Is it nap time already?"

The question surprised Jane who – completely unaware of the underlying meaning of her wife's words – rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You never take naps."

Suggestively enough, Maura ran a finger up the brunette's thigh before passing her tongue over her lips and smile mischievously.

"I was hardly thinking about drifting off to sleep, Jane. I mean... If you are interested, that is."


	28. And Now

_**Author's note: we are approaching the end, thank you everyone for the reviews; last chapter tomorrow.**_

...

**Part Four – And Now**

**Chapter twenty-seven**

**Sunday Evening**

Maura locked her eyes with Sara's brown ones – took a deep breath – and opened her arms to the teenager for a hug. As she held her tight against her, the scientist murmured what she hoped would pass unnoticed to the rest of the crowd.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry... And call us from time to time."

Sara nodded and smiled back at Maura before saying goodbye to Jane who was standing by her side. Logan Airport was – as usual – crowded but the young married couple had insisted on going there for a final thanks to their guests. Violet and Matthew were going back to England while Jane's family had a flight for New York. Only Maura's parents and cousins stayed a bit longer in Massachusetts.

The weekend had gone too fast, the week as well if Jane and Maura had to be completely honest. It had been stressful and delicate but when they retrospectively thought about it, they only saw the bright side of everything. The rest had been left behind.

"Tell us when you come to New York. We don't live in Manhattan but the Queens is great too! I mean, it isn't that far from touristic places... You know, if you take the train."

Maura politely nodded at Roberta and cast a perplexed glance at Jane as the detective snorted. Hands in the pockets of her jeans, the brunette made a face and pursed her lips.

"Three days at the Calligari's means you sign in for six months at the gym after that. If you thought ma' cooked a lot then you still have to see what a meal really is for Roberta."

The medical examiner looked back at Angela's sister with timidity before shrugging apologetically. She liked a lot Jane's family but she still felt completely overwhelmed by the contrast offered with her own relatives. Not adding a word, she finally turned around to Violet and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Please come back soon. I am really glad you were able to attend our wedding... I thought about Elizabeth, a lot, you know. I..."

Maura's voice broke. It was still hard to allude to Violet's sister, even after all these years. The artist smiled reassuringly and took Maura's hands in hers to hold them tight.

"She would have been very happy for you. My parents are and they wish you the best."

The scientist nodded. As she felt Jane's hand slide on her back, something warmed up in her heart; giving her more strength, subconsciously enough. She needed it at times. And she was glad that her partner could sense that without her having to ask for it out loud.

The ride back to Beacon Hill turned surprisingly quiet. Eyes closed, Jane had leaned her head against the car window and seemed to peacefully listen to the music that played on the radio while the sun slid on her skin with a delicate warmth that rocked her to sleep.

She hadn't argued when the honey blonde had wanted to drive. Against all expectations, she had nodded – all smile – then sat in the passenger seat without adding a word. As the skyline of Boston appeared in front of them, Maura cast a brief glance at her wife.

"Are you tired?"

Jane shook her head – opened her eyes – and stretched her arms and legs. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before offering some to Maura as the car stopped at a red light.

"Just melancholic. I don't want this weekend to come to an end yet it's already happening."

The scientist accepted the drink and looked at the other cars around. The traffic was dense. It would take a while for them to reach the heart of the city.

"Sunday Night Blues. It is an acute condition, mostly affecting nine-to-five workers and students. It is usually characterized by anxiety about the week ahead and a sense of helplessness and depression."

The medical speech didn't surprise Jane the slightest bit. She had got used to it after so many years spent with Maura. Yet she couldn't help play along and tease her lover.

"I don't work nine to five. I work eight to until my eyes can't remain open because I need a few hours of sleep and the BPD is running out of coffee."

Maura rolled her eyes and bent over to plant a kiss on Jane's cheek.

"Then you must be oversensitive. Unless you are suffering from premenstrual syndrome."

The brunette made a face then shook her head vehemently before settling back on her seat. The light turned green and Maura drove away. Of course, she had been serious. Jane knew it.

"Ew no! I don't... None of these, Maur'! Gosh, for once I was just trying to be fluffy and all... It really pays off, I see! It's just... I don't want this weekend to come to an end because it is perfect. I am not looking forward to going back to the BPD to face a whole series of pictures of a new victim. I mean I love my job but... A break is nice too, you know. From time to time. Especially if you are around. And not going all medical fact on me."

The compliment made Maura blush. Jane knew that she couldn't help relate daily scenes to science, even if at times it sounded cold and direct. Her ability to stick to facts – to dissociate personal matters from them – was delicate but the Italian was also the only one who was okay with this side of her personality. As much as she complained, Maura knew that deep inside Jane didn't have anything against it. She would never be harsh as others might have been.

As they finally passed the door of the Beacon Hill house, Jane discarded her travel bag on the floor and went to say hello to Bass. She had grown accustomed to the tortoise to the point she enjoyed spending time with it; even if she would never recognize it.

"Indian?"

Busy feeding the pet with strawberries, Jane looked up at Maura and pondered the question. The blonde was leaned against the kitchen counter, a few flyers in hand; from sushi to Italian.

"Only if we have cheese naans and not plain ones."

Maura opened her mouth to complain about the amount of calories but restrained herself at the last-minute and finally nodded.

"I call them, unpack, put the clothes in the washing machine and cheese naans it is. Happy?"

Jane grinned and focused back on the tortoise as Maura grabbed her cell phone to order dinner, disappearing towards the laundry with their bags in hand. Jo Friday trotted to the brunette and jumped on her lap.

"Hey ya! Did you enjoy Rockport too? Say hi back to your silent buddy. You missed each other, didn't you?"

All of a sudden, her rings caught the sunlight and glimmered brightly in the room. Jane stopped talking and remained still. For long seconds, she observed them on her finger; their shape, the purity of the gems, how they embraced her skin. It fit perfectly, more than what she had ever imagined.

Dreamily, she passed her tongue over her lips and sighed. Frowned.

"I'm married..."

The whisper hit the air as realization dug in and settled in her head with logic. She was still lost in the sweet euphoria of the weekend but little by little reality was embracing her again. With one big change. Planting a kiss on top of her dog's head, she eagerly grabbed another strawberry for Bass but Maura's voice made her freeze right away as it resounded loud from the laundry.

"Poppies, Jane? Really? How did you manage to get a stain of poppy on your white tank top? And grass... ? Even children left Rockport with cleaner clothes than you did!"

Jane made a face and looked at Jo Friday almost apologetically; shrugged at Bass.

"Hmm... Looks like we're back home. End of the sweet parenthesis."


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Monday Morning**

"I'm done!"

Immediately, Maura looked up from the files she was reading and smiled at the technician who was standing by the door; obviously not daring to come into her office. Within a few steps the scientist reached him and – with an excitement barely contained – looked at his work.

It made her grin.

"It is perfect. Thank you very much."

The man nodded and grabbed his tool box, ready to leave. Shaking the scientist's hand, he cast a very last glance at the door then swept away the invisible dust he could have left behind.

"My pleasure. Have a nice day and... Well, congratulations, I guess!"

Maura thanked him one more time, her laugh echoing her genuine happiness. As he disappeared at the end of the corridor, she turned back to the door and observed the plate. The characters had been engraved in an old font that contrasted with the previous one – rather classic - she had seen every day, for many years.

With a timid hand, she approached her fingers and brushed the text engraved in the golden metal; smiled brightly as her fingertips made it to the end, sliding on every curve and setting off that wave of warmth in her body.

_Chief Medical Examiner Office_

_Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli_

It sounded right and beautiful to her ear. Perfect. Balanced. An unexpected gift her colleagues had given her as she had arrived earlier in the morning. She would have to organize something – if only at the Division One Cafe – to thank them properly for the plate and the bouquet of flowers that was now on her desk and had made her teary.

"The corpse is ready, Dr. Isles."

Lost in her thoughts – a dizzy whirl of daydreams – she hadn't seen her assistant approach and she jumped of surprise as his voice resounded loud a few inches away from her. She passed her tongue over her lips and nodded at the young man.

"Thank you. I will be there in a minute."

She stepped back very quickly in her office and went to grab a hair tie before leaving again for the autopsy room. Routine had caught her back right away, with files to read and reports to approve. Articles to write, a whole series of official invitations to accept or deny. The usual paper work and now the practice.

She passed the anteroom and put a mask on after having locked her hair in a ponytail, stopped by the body to fully look at the face of the person laid on the metallic table. She grabbed latex gloves.

"May I have the x-rays, please?"

Her assistant held them out to her. Out of automatism, she went to put them up on the light box. A series of evident skull fractures appeared brightly on the screen.

The world hadn't stopped turning. She had only stepped out of it for a while, barely a week. Yet she had not thought about it a single minute. Seven days cut from the morgue, from accidents and murders. Even when she had come back on Thursday evening to retrieve a case file for Daniel, she had meticulously avoided any gaze towards the laboratory, the autopsy room. Then the weekend had come and she had forgotten to this; to the existence of a darker side of the world. For once the kingdom of death had lost the battle against life in her head. But reality was now catching back on her rather harshly.

Too fast.

The doors flew open as heavy steps resounded loud in the room. Maura looked up already knowing who had just entered and her hands firmly settled on the table by the corpse, she let a smile play on her lips. Her heart was now beating faster, a sweet habit it had adopted a while ago.

"We were about to start."

Jane nodded, slightly out of breath for having run downstairs. She grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on. So that was it. That was what life looked like once you had got married. Nothing had really changed but it had been sweetened, and strengthened. Subconsciously, invisibly. The main scheme was still the same. The tiny differences lying in subtle details here and there revealing their sparkles without any warning.

"Perfect. The guys wouldn't let me go. Big... Coffee party upstairs. Yet I still had time to read the file before coming here."

A year earlier, they had been taken in a whirl of unexpected feelings and everything had sped up, taken one of these directions you keep on looking at overwhelmed, unsure if you really deserve any of it. What would have happened if Maura had renounced to the Rugby School anniversary? What would have happened if she had gone there but Jane hadn't showed up unexpectedly?

Would they still be married now?

"You already did the fingerprints? Damn, it's my favorite part!"

Jane pouted like an upset child and sighed loudly at the assistant who barely dared a timid smile. Amused – and somewhat proud of her wife for her having stated such a fact – Maura cast a glance at the young man then leaned over the body for a closer inspection of the skin.

"We will keep this piece of information in mind for the next one. Consider it as done. Right, Thomas?"

The man nodded yet remained quiet, slightly aside in the room; waiting for his boss' orders. Jane mimicked a curtsey to thank Maura in silence then finally focused on the body.

That was exactly how it ought to be. Always. The two of them working hand in hand. Maura had never really believed in symbiotic relationships but meeting Jane had completely changed her opinion on the matter. She couldn't imagine having another team mate at work, even less someone else's arms to fall asleep in at night. It was a whole, a bare necessity. She didn't feel complete without Jane, neither at work nor in her personal life.

They were complimentary. Indispensable to each other.

What would happen now that they were married? Would they just keep it that way or go for more like having a family? It was a delicate matter but all of a sudden, Maura realized that it had never made as more sense as it did right now.

Definitely. Perhaps.

She bit her lower lip and frowned, trying to focus back on the first stage of the autopsy. Time would tell, she didn't want to rush into things. Yet as she looked up and plunged her gaze in Jane's dark eyes, she knew she had already chosen her side.

"Are you alright, Maur'?"

Before the Italian's sudden worry, the blonde nodded enthusiastically. A peaceful smile lit up her features as she straightened up and grabbed a scalpel; implicit sign for her assistant to approach and help.

"I am."

Yes. She was.

Alive.

Happy and light. Hopeful and with a thousand dreams in mind.

The End

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for having read and reviewed this story. Perhaps there will be a very last sequel, I am not sure yet. For the moment, I am working on another one I will start posting tomorrow. I hope you will enjoy it as well. **_


End file.
